Bitter Love
by xXxHeaven's DevilxXx
Summary: Take one perverted yet loyal Kyuubi, a cute, uke-ish Naru hime and a possesive ex-husband, Uchiha Sasuke, mixed them together and what will you get? Utter chaos!Yaoi, AU, occ, KyuuNaru, SasuNaru & ItaKyuu later. This is my 1st fic so no flames pls.
1. Chapter 1

**_Ohayo... hi there, this is my 1st fic so please... please don't flag and no flames please... and for those who doesn't know what is the meaning of yaoi, (boy x boy ) please leave as soon as you enter, because, this is definately not your cup of tea!! Well, for the rest who are yaoi fans, please enjoy!!_**

**_warnings : yaoi (boy x boy), lemon and lime ( for later chapters), languages, KyuuNaru, SasuNaru later._**

**_Oh, and this story is unBeta-ed, so if anyone is willing to help me Beta this story please kindly PM me... thx._**_The night was bitter cold. Dim moonlight danced through the huge, wide-opened window, illuminated a small figure with his back against the cold surface of the headboard. His golden blond hair glows under the moonlight like a halo while his huge, innocent azure orbs glitter in the dark, just like a pair of precious gems._

_The said figure sighed as he looked at his life-mate, his husband, who was sleeping soundlessly beside him. Little tan fingers lightly danced through the smooth forehead, nicely shaped eyebrow, flawless cheek and lastly, his sexy thin lips. A small smile plastered on his slightly chubby face as he remembered how they shared their first sloppy kiss by accident which ended him being chased and bitten by all the female population in the school. Then the images of how they fought, playing pranks at each other, how they called names and argued just for the tiniest thing flashed in his mind._

_The smile slowly faded and turned into a frown. The blond lightly bite his lower lips as he flashed back how the raven confessed to him, how did his mate protected him possessively as he had promised, how did his mate growled when others looked at him lustfully, how did his mate cooed him when he was so afraid and nervous at their first make love session… He silently cursed himself as tears started to roll down from the already swollen eyes._

_He really, really didn't want to let go so easily, not after all those troubles they stumbled into, after all those sweet memories they shared… but it hurts!! It hurts so much when he remembered what his mate had done!! He felt like dying as hundreds, thousand of knives stabbed onto his fragile heart. It hurts… hurts so much until he can't even breathe!!_

_No!! He has to end all these pain, before they eat up his heart and killed him. Everyday and night, he cried, struggled with his own mind, hoping to find a way that could end this mess without hurting anyone… hoping to have a less painful ending… he even hopes that all of these is just a part of dream… a nightmare where he is going to wake up soon…But right now, after realizing how foolish he was, he finally made up his mind._

_Wiping away those salty liquids, the blond took a deep breath before shaking the raven's shoulder._

_"Sasuke, I have already made up my mind…" The blond whispered in the dark._

_The said raven quickly sits up, his heavy orbs widen as they locked with the determined azure orbs._

_The blond took another deep breath before muttered, "Let's break up."_

_"What… you mean…" Both of the onyx orbs widen in disbelieve as colour drained away from his already pale face._

_"Yes, Sasuke, let's divorce."_

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx **_Bitter Love: Chap 1 I am home_** xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"-and that's the way we get the colour green, by adding the colour yellow and blue together. Any questions?" The blond smiled as the five-year-old raven waving his hand in the air impatiently.

"Yes, Konohamaru?"

"Ne, ne, Naru-sensei, what is 'mating'?" The raven asked out of blue.

"Wha-"

"Ya, what is it? It is yummy, just like chips?" Chouji asked while stuffing another handful of chips into his already full mouth.

"No way!! It's supposed to we (be) the most beautiful thing in the wowld (world)!! Just like floweis (flowers)!! Wight (right), Shika?" Ino claps both of her hands together, looking at the lazy genius hopefully.

"Troublesome…" The lazy boy shrugged.

"Hold… hold on a second!! Whe-where did you all learn that world from?!" The blond shouted in disbelieve, a pretty shade of pink decorated his tan face.

"When Kyuu-sensei said that he wana to 'mate' with you!!" Konohamaru said proudly with a grin on his face.

"Ya, Kyuu-sensei even said he wana… em… 'sex' with you!!" Kiba shouted.

"It's having sex, not 'sex' you mowon. (moron)" Neji muttered coldly.

"Kiyaa!! Shut up, I know that!!"

"Yeah wight. (right)" The long hair raven said sacrificially with a shrug.

"Damn that pervert Kyuubi!!" The blond growled angrily under his breath. '_Oh great, now even the children knew about that!! That stupid pervert is going to get it once I am done with the class!!'_

"Hmn, talking about me during class? I don't know that you missed me so much, babe."

"Kiyyaaa!!" The poor blond shrieked manly… ahem, I mean girly as a deep, lustful voice purred just a centimeter from his sensitive ear.

"Ah, another wonderful moan from my lovely babe. But you know, you should have save it so that when we are having sex, you can-"

"KYUUBI!!" Naruto growled dangerously as he glared at the smirking red head, who has both of his hands encircled the slim waist possessively.

"Yes, darling?" Kyuubi leaned forward and rested his head on the blond's shoulder, a bright smile plastered on his innocent tanned face.

"You!! Come out with me, NOW!!" Once manage to realese himself from that damn pervert, the blond quickly marched out of the class.

"Roger." The red head winked at those grinning children before stepping out of the class.

That's how thing works, every time Kyuubi steeped into the class, their poor sensei would be mad and pull the red head out of the class and then, they would have their own free time at class!!

* * *

"What the hell was that just now, Kyuubi?!" Th blond barked with both of his hands crosed in front of his chest.

"Hmn, I was wondering about that too." The red head smile innocently as he slowly inched forward the fuming uke, resting an arm around the smaller shoulder.

"KYUUBI!! Stop playing fool around!!" Naruto barked as he shoved off his hand, ignoring the faked hurt look on Kyuubi's face.

"Aww, but Naru-chan, it's so fun to tease you. What's more, you are so cuuuttteee with your face flushed like this, just like after having s-"

"Enough!! I don't want to hear any of your perverted, dirty talks in the early morning!!"

"Then how about this evening? Only you and I, sitting in a romantic five stars restaurant, enjoying red wine and steaks perhaps?" Naruto shuddered and blushed cutely as the taller male purred huskily beside his ears. _Damn it, why would that pervert always like to talk near ones' ears?!_

"You are not asking me out for a date, AGAIN, aren't you?" The blond raised an elegant eyebrow.

"With an uke-ish sex god like you, why not?" Kyuubi answered like the matter-in-fact.

"Why yes?! God, Kyuubi, I have already lost count at the **_48th_** time you asked me out in this month, why don't you just give up?!" The blond pouted in frustration- which the red head found that incredibly sexy- , looking at the stubborn red head confusingly.

He just doesn't get it. Why someone as gorgeous and intelligent as him would waste so many time and effort on someone as plain as him. God, the red head even quitted his profession as a manager and become a kinder garden sensei just to spend more time with him!!

"Because you attracted me and I like you, a lot. Just for you, I could risk and scarifies anything, which included my life." The red head hugged the smaller blond into his warm embrace while murmured softly, putting his heart on every single word he breath out.

"Kyuubi… not this subject again." Naruto replied while resting his head on the slightly muscular chest, both of his hands grabbed the black jacket's hem. Both of the azure orbs started to become glassy as he tighten the grip on the black fabric. It's not that he don't believe Kyuubi. He does believe him and all of his vows and sweet promises. He really wanted to accept all kindness and love from the said red head, but he just couldn't and he hates it.

He hates it when every time Kyuubi said such sweet words to him, all of them reminded Naruto of… him. Yes, him, the person he loved and yet hated the most.

'_Ne, ne Sasuke, why would you buy me so many sunflowers? They must be really expensive…'_

_'Nonesence, that's nothing to me. Compared to that, your smile of joy is priceless.'_

_'Sasuke… hehe, thanks, they are really beautiful!!'_

_'Hmn, glad you like them.'_

_"But why sunflowers? I mean yeah, they are beautiful, but why others like lilies?'_

_"Well, dobe, that's because you reminded me as the sun, who warms my heart… and I felt like myself as a sunflower, willing to follow you, the sun, forever, where ever you go…'_

_'Sa… Sasuke…'_

_'Aw, already crying for such little present? Then how are you going to manage the rest of your life since there's more presents and surprises waiting for you…'_

_''Teme, I love you!! God, I love you so much!!'_

_'Hmn, I love you too, dobe, more than you love me…,'_

"Naruto…" The red head silently cursed himself as salty liquids started to drip on his white shirt, the poor blond's body was shaking badly.

"Look, Naruto, I am sorry if I made you sad again… I really didn't mean to make you remember your unhappy past… I… I am sorry… and I promised that I wouldn't talk anything you dislike again, I swear!!"

"No, it's… it's ok…" The blond muttered, shaking his head slightly while looking at the red head. Kyuubi gasped as he looked at the smaller male. Huge azure orbs which are glassy and half lidded, some tears still collected at the corner of the eyes, flushed cheeks and parted plum lips… making the blond very fragile and also… drop dead sexy, just like a delicious uke with his legs widely spread open, waiting for his seme to enter his hot, tight virgin ass and… _**NO!! No!! No!! Bad, bad dirty Kyuubi, this is not the right time to think of these!!**_

Shaking away his dirty thoughts, the red head gently caress the soft, flushed cheek and pushed away a few strands of blond strings. His another hand slowly soothing the slightly shaking back, humming a soft but untitled song, hoping to help the blond regained his cool.

"Kyuubi… thank you… thank you so much…"The blond leaned into the warm touches without realizing.

"Nah, it was nothing. It's all my fault and as a punishment, I shall treat you ramen, you can eat as much as you can, no need to worry about my wallet!!" The red head flashed a big grin on his handsome face.

"Kyuubi… you sure know how to use the opportunity for a date…" Naruto sighed and returned a small yet warm smile.

"So… is it a 'yes'?" Kyuubi asked hopefully. _Please say yes. Please say yes… Oh god, I am willing have my hair dyed green… so please say yes…_

"Yup, why not? A little lunch won't hurt, right?'

"Yatta!! Great!! Then meet you at the school gate… em, no, shall I come to your class after school or should I-"

"Kyuubi, it's just a little lunch…" The poor blond comically sweatdropped as the taller red head started to talk to himself like a mad man. Sigh, maybe having launch with Kyuubi is a bad idea after all…

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto really hopes that he didn't take the offer and was regretting it for every second passed. Really, a little lunch with the red head pervert won't hurt but instead it's really, really embarrassing… Kami-sama, please just kill me!!

"Naru-chan, don't you want to eat? I thought ramen is your favourite…" Kyuubi asked innocently as he looked at the smaller blond who currently sitting on his lap, yup, with his soft, tight ass really, really near his crotch.

"……" The blond silently cursed himself for trusting the red head while muttering incoherent words like 'stupid pervert, octopus, I hate you, kill, miso sup'.

"Aww, that's such a waste…, the miso ramen today is really, really good…" Kyuubi purred as a mischievous smile plastered on his face.

"Go away, you meanie, hump!!" The poor blond snuggled deeper into the broad, strong chest, hiding his flushing face in the process.

"Aww, I am so hurt… Naru-hime is mad of me…."

"It's… it's all your fault!! God, this is so embarrassing!!"

"No, it isn't. what's wrong if I let my lover sits on my lap?"

"The point is I am not your lover!!"

"Awww, why not? We are dating now…" Kyuubi put up a sad puppy look which he always used when he was a child.

"Kyuubi!!"

"Alright…. Fine…" The red head sighed as the warmth on his lap was replaced by air. But really, maybe letting the blond down so that he could he eat is not a bad idea after all…

A smile framed his face as he looked at the cute blond, His cute blond as he 'sucked in' all the food bought and that's included Kyuubi's. No whether what he did, the blond is just so cute, either when he greedily snatched Kyuubi's bread, chocked himself while drinking the hot chocolate with inhuman speed, inhaling his miso noodles or even when he is licking the strawberry ice-cream with his cute little pink tongue. All these just made the red head can't help but always watching his every single movement with great interest.

"Kyuubi… hellloooo??" Naruto pouted cutely as he waved his hands in front of the blanked out red head that was currently ignored him for 1 minute and 24 seconds which was definitely not a good thing. Who knows he might be thinking some kind of perverted stuff.

"Huh…?"

"What ya mean by 'huh' when I asked you why you are playing with your food since you were suppose to eat them."

"Hmn, since when did my little kitsune learned to nag at his lover?" Kyuubi smirks as he notices the nice hue of pink on his little blonde's face.

"Hmp, fine then, don't complain when you are hungry later!!" Naruto pouted cutely as he continues eating his noodles, ignoring the taller male, without noticing that the corner of his mouth was decorated with some cream and soup from the miso ramen… which makes him simply adorable and… delicious?

"Naru-chan…"

"Huh? What you…" The azure orbs widen as his lips was sealed with the red head's cooler ones which was now slightly nibbling and sucking.

The red head smirks slight as he turned his attention from those pouty lips to the 'well decorated' cheeks. Kyuubi's skillful tongue spreads the cream and the soup around in lazy circles before sucking and licking them off, which earns a few more moans from the poor blond. Before Naruto even realized, he was pulled up and currently sitting on top of the red head's slight muscular lap, again.

"Mnn…" The little blond slightly purr as the red head licked his pouty lips lovingly.

"Naru-chan… do you know how cute and delicious you were when you are eating?" Kyuubi muttered as light kiss fluttered the pouty pink lips.

"Kyuubi! You… you teme, you perverted, big fat octopus!! We are at the public and you… you sited me on your lap again and you…you kissed me and licked me in front of so many people!!" The kitsune sulked angrily as he sends deadly glares to the now smirking Kyuubi.

"Hmn, but I can't help when you are so cute…"

"**_GRRRRRR!! KYUUBI_**!! That's it!!I hate you!! You are the worst!!" The fuming blond slapped the red head before running towards the exit, leaving a stunned red head with five red finger prints on his left cheek and a bunch of confused spectators.

Only a few minutes later, the red head regained from the shock and the first thing came to his mouth, "Shit!"

After dropping a few notes on the table, the red head quickly hoop onto his black, red Ducati and after his blond.

'_Oh my God!! Oh my God!! What have I done?! Naruto must be furious of me now!! What would happen if he is mad at me and don't want to speak or even look at me again?! Oh, Shit… shit, shit!! Fuck my ragging hormone!!'_ Kyuubi cursed as he drived towards the blond's house, hopping he will be there.

'_Please, Naruto, please be home…_' Kyuubi prayed softly, the snow and slippery road is not helping at all.

* * *

Naruto sobs as he walked through the silent street. The weather was bitter cold and he was freezing to hell thanks to the hoodie which he left at the café just now.

"God… it's… it's so cold out… out here…" The poor blond muttered between sobs as both of his hands hugged his small, shaking figure. His flushed face was turning pale while his lips are light bluish in colour due to the cold temperature.

"This… this is all Kyuubi… Kyuubi's fault!! Tha-that stupid… octopus…eh? Where… where am I now? I… I am lost…" The blond growled as tears started to spill with frustration. He weakly landed his forehead on the cold surface of the light pole nearby. 'Why am I so unlucky, first being kissed by that pervert and now lost in the nowhere with no warm clothes… this must be the worst day I have ever had!!'

Both of the azure orbs blinked at the watery image and slightly jerked back a few steps as a pair of onyx orbs were staring right back to him. Those bottomless eyes, the high nose, the perfect thin lips and flawless skin… 'Sa… Sasuke?' A disbelieve gasp was replaced by a dry laugh when he realized that he was only looking at the poster, with Sasuke's face on it. That's not something special since Sasuke was known as one of the youngest bachelor in Konoha, with all his looks, talents and money that all the male population admired or even envies him for.

The huge blue azure orbs slightly soften as he traces his slender fingers over the poster, from Sasuke's dark blue hair, then his beautiful eyes which he often used on glaring others, his thin yet sexy lips, his flawless cheek… Although he hates to admit… but he really missed Sasuke, a lot. He just miss the warmth around him during sleep, some one who always helps him to get out of trouble, some one who just know to push the right button for cheering him up… The blond widen his eyes in shock as the image of Kyuubi flashed through his mind…

True, after leaving the raven by coming to a whole new city, Kyuubi is the first friend he met who is willing to help him without having anything back. He is also the one who let him stayed at his house until he found a new place to stay, teaching him how to cock, taking him tour around the city by having a few days off just for him… and he even helps him to find a job!!

Although both Sasuke and Kyuubi have different personality, which one is moody while the other is cheerful, but to Naruto, Kyuubi does have a special place in his heart, just like Sasuke has-had once long ago. Kyuubi… Kyuubi… what have you done to me?

Naruto woke from his thoughts as sounds of foot steps approaching him could be heard. The blond gasped silently as two huge figures stalked towards him and encircled him, just like the preys will do with their predators.

"Hey blondie, all alone? Where's your boyfriend?" A well build man with sickly green hair asked as he looked at the terrified blond up and down, licking his dried lips.

"Ya, wana have some fun together? I don't mind threesomes!!" Another guy with long blue hair smirked, his hands in the pockets of his long black coat. He pulled them back out, a lighter in one hand, and a pack of cigarettes in the other.

"Want one?" He then held the cigarette pack towards the Naruto.

"N-no…"

"Aww, don't worry cutie, they won't bite, unlike us." Then two men laugh as the blond sifted his body, uncomfortably.

"What… what do you all want? I… I only have a few dollars with me…" Naruto whispered as he lowered his head, his whole body was trembling in fear.

"Aw… don't worry about the money, honey. In fact that we will pay…" The blond blinked in confusion, and suddenly, the long hair guy was standing right in front of him. His heart stops beating. The man gave him a sly smirk as Naruto stared at him, terrified, unsure of what to do. If he fought back, the other man might have a weapon.

"Please, just leave me alone." Naruto whispered, his heart pounding against his ribcage so hard he was sure his bones would break.

"I can't do that." The man leaned closer, his body pressed up against Naruto's. The blond whimpered, closing his eyes and willing it all away. He felt warm breath on the side of his neck, soon followed by lips. He whimpered again.

As he tries to struggle to break free, the azure orbs widen as a pair of strong hands grabbed and chained his own from behind.

_'What do I do?.! What do I do?.! No, no, no, no, no.' _Naruto began to hyperventilate as one of man's hands runs through his silky blond hair, the other moving down his side to the bottom of his shirt, across his stomach, and then down again. _No, no, no..._ Naruto's mind repeated the word over and over again as the stranger's hand found itself somewhere Naruto didn't want it.

"You're not hard." The guy with long blue hair accused, narrowing his eyes. "We'll have to change that." He began rubbing his hand against Naruto's crotch, and the blond felt tears forming in his eyes.

_Please… please just somebody… anyone… please help me!! Sasuke… kyuu-Kyuubi… Kyuubi, please save me!!_

Then, the blond's eyes snapped open as a sound hit his ears. It was the most beautiful sound in the world. It was the sound of a motorcycle. More specifically, a Ducati. Even _more_ specifically, _Kyuubi's_ Ducati. _Thank God!_ Naruto thought, panicked.

The red head quickly parked his motorcycle aside, his helmet clenched in his hand.

"Get away from him, you _bastard_!" Kyuubi let out a cry of anger as he lunged at the taller man, wielding his helmet and slams it down on the elder man's head. The said man moaned in pain as blood started to roll down from his wounded head.

Kyuubi quickly pivoted out of the way as the another man tried to ambushed him from behind, grabbing the man's hand, he bends his wrist backwards until he heard a 'pop.' The well build man screamed in pain, as the fuming raven kicked him in the stomach. The man flew backwards, slamming painfully into the nearest light pole.

"Naruto, are you alright? Did they-"The red head froze as the poor blond launched towards him, hugging him tightly with both hands.

"Kyuu… bi…"

"Naruto?" The raven asked in concern as he hugged back the fragile, trembling body. Kami-sama, poor Naruto… my poor Naruto, what had they done to you, my poor baby?

"Kyuubi, I… I am so scared!! I …" The blond sobs as he hugged the red head tighter, tears rolling down his already swollen orbs.

"Hush, it's ok… I am here, alright?" The taller male cooed as he soothed Naruto's back with small circle, letting the blond's head rested on his broad shoulder.

"Kyuubi… thank you…"

"Don't worry now, I will send you home, ne?" The red head smiled as he picked up the smaller figure in a bridal style and walked towards his bike.

"Ne, Kyuubi…"

"Yeah?" Kyuubi asked as he sited the blond at the front sit.

"Do you… do you want to stay over my place tonight…" The blond asked shyly as the red head sited behind him.

"Are… are you serious?!" Both of the red orbs widen in shock.

"If you don't want then you could-"

"NO!! Em, I mean yes, of course I am willing to stay… I mean, it's safer if you have a companion, right?"

"Thanks… Kyuubi…" The blond gave him a small smile.

"Nah, just a piece of cake…" The re head returned him a bright grin.

* * *

"Wow, so this is where you live, it's pretty neat." Kyuubi whistle as he walked around the house. Although it only consist of a bed room, a bathroom with toilet, a small kitchen and a living room with two sofas and a round wooden table but it does give out a comfortable feeling, just like 'home'.

"Hehe, so do you want a drink?" Naruto asked as he opened the refrigerator, taking a tin of coke for himself.

"Em, beer?"

"Sorry, but no alcohol here.."

"Hmn, then coke will do,"

"Ok."

Both of the males sitting silently on the sofa, giving out a really tense circumference. The blond was drinking his coke silently while Kyuubi tried to avoid eyes contact with the blond by acting as if he is looking around.

"So-" Both of them said in union.

"You speak first." Again, they said together.

"Em, well, about today… I would like to apologize… I really didn't mean to offend you or what… it's just that… you know…hormones…"

"So you kissed me just because of you ragging hormones?!"

"NO!! I mean, well part of it, but the real reason is that I like you… Naruto…" Kyuubi placed a hand on top of the smaller one and gently squeezed it.

"Kyuubi… but I…"

"I know… you are still thinking about that bastard, right?! You can't still forget him… I know that… but still, why don't you give yourself a chance, give both of us a chance…"

"I… I don't know… God, Kyuubi, I am so tired… tired of all of this…" Naruto rested his head on the firm chest, enjoying himself by hearing the red head's heart beat.

"Then-"

**_Ding Dong… Ding Dong…_**

Kyuubi silently cursed whoever who came and spoiled his plan. _Damn it, I am going to skin that person alive and rolled him with salt!!_

"I wonder who it is at such late hours." Naruto tilted his head to aside cute as he walked towards the door, with a moody Kyuubi trilling behind.

"Yes, may I help-"Both of the azure orbs widen at the tall figure standing by the door step.

"Hai, Naru-chan, long time no see." The raven smirked as he looked at the shocked blond.

"Sa… Sasuke?"

TBC

**_Wakakaka, yes!! The 1st chapter is finally finish!! Yatta!! So, is it good? Is it bad? Please do review and tell me wheather I should continue this story... If majority says no then, the story ends here, if majority says yes, then the next chapter will be up within days..._**

**_that's all folks, ja ne... 3_**


	2. Chapter 2

"Wow, okasan, this place is weally (really) cool

**OHAYO!! SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE SINCE THERE'S SOMETHING REALLY WRONG WITH MY PC, ESPECIALLY NOW THAT I HAVE THE DIFFICULTY TO EDIT MY DOCUMENTS / STORY (I CAN'T EVEN DRAW LINES AND DO MY CORRECTIONS SO PLEASE BAER WITH THEM!! GYAAA!!)… SIGH…**

**ANYWAYS, THANK FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND SUPPORT, I LOVE YOU GUYS!!**

**PLEASE DO ENJOY THE STORY…**

_The birds were chirping happily with their beautiful melodies as they danced in the air, showing off their beautiful wings. The five-year-old raven let out a satisfy smirk as he landed his back against the huge tree with both of his eyes closed. This was his favourite place to rest; both of his body and mind, where he could enjoy the soft wind blowing against his skin and away from all of his crazy fan girls._

_Sobs. Sobs._

_The said raven cracked open his onyx orbs slowly as the bird's chirping were replaced by sobbing and sniffing sound. He looked around the surrounding before his gaze landed on a yellow, trembling figure._

_Curiously, he stalked towards the small figure who curled like a ball. The child was small with mop of beautiful, shoulder length blond hair and was wearing a white shirt with orange shorts. _

"_Hey." The raven murmured as he kneeled beside the sobbing blond, noticing how small she is compared to himself._

"……" _The little girl said nothing as she tilted her head up and looked at the raven which made the raven gasped in shock. _

_The girl was cute compared to all of his annoying fan girls. Her eyes were big and round and they were beautiful blue colour, just like the sky. Her face was slightly chubby and has a cute shade of pink, causing her seems like blushing. While her lips were rose pink in colour and full, which made her looks like she is pouting. And the tears collected at the corner of her beautiful eyes just made her so vulnerable, so helpless that the raven can't help but has the urge to help her, to protect her._

"_Sobs… sobs… wh-who are you… sobs… mummy told Naru-chan… sobs… not to talk with… sobs… person that Naru-chan doesn't know… sobs…" The girl said with a soft, trembling voice while eying the raven, as if she was afraid of him._

"_Don't worry, I mean no harm… I am here for help." The raven gave her a faint smile. So her name is Naru-chan huh, how cute, she is so small and yellow, just like a little chick._

"_Re-really?" Both of the azure orbs widen in happiness as she clapped both of her tiny hands together._

"_Of course. My name is Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke." _

"_My… my name is Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto. Bu-but you can call Naru-chan, Naru-chan." The blond took the offered hand and slowly stood up._

"_So why are you crying here, Naru-chan?" Sasuke asked the shorter blond, who he assumed a year or so younger than him._

"_Naru-chan is lost!! I… mummy take Naru-chan to play here… then Naru-chan saw a beautiful butterfly and play with it… we run and run… then when Naru-chan turned around… mummy… mummy is gone!!" Naruto sobs as her eyes started to water again._

"_Hush… I will help Naru-chan to find her mummy, so don't cry, ne?" Sasuke smiled as he caresses the baby-soft cheek and wiped away the tears._

"_His."_

"_Hmn?"_

"_It's 'his not 'her' since Naru-chan is a boy." The blond explained as the raven widens his eyes in disbelieve._

"_You… you are a male." Sasuke gasped._

"_Of course Naru-chan is a male!!" The blond shouted as he felt offended, both of his hands waving in the air childishly._

"_I… it's just that you looked more like a girl than a boy…" Sasuke gave out a breath taking smile, somehow feeling relieve… happier that Naruto is a boy._

"_Hey!! Sa-chan, you are so mean!!" The small blond pouted cutely._

"_Hmn, can't help it since you are so cute." He smiled again, liking the pet name given by the blond. Sa-chan, heh? _

"_Wha- Naru-chan is not cute!! Cute is for girls!!"_

"_Hmn."_

"_Sasuke, my sweetheart, so here you are." Minoko smiled warmly as she walked towards her son. Her long raven hair danced with the wind just like wave while her pale skin glows under the sun, made her looked like a beautiful China porcelain doll._

"_Mom." Sasuke walked to his mom, hand in hand with the shy blond._

"_Oh my gosh!! Kawai!!" The taller raven squeaked in delight as she hugged the poor blond into her embrace, almost chocked him._

"_So my Sasuke had already found himself a cute wife!! Kami-sama, I am so proud of you, Sasuke!!" The happy raven squeaked again, rubbing the baby soft cheek with her paler one._

"_Mom, you are chocking him!!" Sasuke warned as he quickly pulled the blond away from his mother, his right hand encircled the small waist protectively._

"_Sa… Sa-chan…who is she?" Naruto muttered shyly as he looked between the two ravens confusingly._

"_She is my mom, just ignore and stay away from her."_

"_H-hi, aunty…" The blond greet as he slightly bow at the smiling woman._

"_Aww, how sweet, unlike Sasuke. But dear, it's not 'aunty' but 'mother-in-law' for you."_

"_Mo-mother-in-law'?" The blond repeated confusingly and tilted his head to aside cutely, earning himself another squeak from Mikoto._

"_That's right. God, you are so cute, Naru-chan!! Why don't you stay at our house for today, ne? I will help to find your mummy and asked for her permission. Since Naru-chan is so small and cute, it would be wonderful if you try on all the dresses I made!!"_

"_Dre-dresses?"_

"_Yup!! I made all of them for Sasuke and he would wear them 'happily' when he is about three… but now, he can't fit in any of those and he even wanted to burn down all of my collections into ashes!!" Minoko faked a sniff as she looked at the cute blond hopefully._

"_Of-of course, Naru-chan will help!!"_

"_Kiyaaa, you are really my sweetheart, Naru-chan!! You will be perfect with those cute little dresses on!! Come on, I will even show you some of the photos of Sasuke with those dresses on. Oh, oh, don't forget to remind me for showing you the pictures of Sasuke with a pink Chinese dress and the other with Hawaii dress, ne? Those are my favorites!!" _

"_Mom!!" Sasuke shouted in a warning tone as a hue of pink decorated his pale cheeks. Mental note: Burned those photos together with all those dresses AND his mom!!_

**CHAPTER 2 HOME SWEET HOME**

"God, my head hurts…" The blond muttered weakly as he looked at the thermometer's reading. His eyes were hazy and his view was slightly blur so it took a lot of afford to read the reading.

Ding Dong… Ding Dong…

"Co-coming…" Naruto sighed as he put the thermometer to aside, wrapping an orange blanket around his small body, the blond walked weakly towards the door. Both of his heavy orbs widen at the unexpected guest standing in front of his apartment.

"Hey, I heard that you are not feeling well, are you ok?" The raven asked with concern.

"I… I am feeling better now, Sa-cha- I… I mean Sasuke-kun, but why… why are you here? I… I mean you should be at the work right now…" Naruto asked nervously as he lowered his head, trying to avoid the raven's gaze.

"Have you forgotten? Since now I am the owner and the principle of the school, I can be away anytime I like." Sasuke smirked.

"Oh… I… I almost forgotten…" The smaller male muttered embarrassedly.

_**FLASHBACk**_

"_Sa-Sasuke?" _

"_Hmn, I finally found you, Naru-chan." The raven could swear that his heart miss a beat as his onyx orbs pierces at the blond beauty in front of him. It's not that Naruto was ugly in the past, three years ago when they were once a couple, he was pretty and cute; just like an innocent little lamb. But, the Naruto who was now standing in front of him was another thing. He is gorgeous, beautiful, stunning, sexy yet charming; he is just… so… fuckable….just like an alluring…little vixen._

_After hitting his puberty, Naruto did gain some height by a few inches. Although he is now still the shortest among boys, but yet at lease he is taller than half of the female populations, making him acceptable yet famous among males and females. His once short messy lock had grown into shoulder length, making him even more feminine. Naruto's face had elongated and his feature sharpens since he lost some of his baby fat, but unlike the other males, he still looked so innocent yet cute… ah, another point for me to fuck him._

_The raven converted his attention form that long slim neck to the snowy white shirt. Although the sleeve part was kinda long and baggy for the blond, but this fabric does clearly show Naruto's body curve and giving him an even more feminine look. But what amused the raven the most is that Naruto seems that had abandoned the fetish with orange now._

"_How- I… I mean…"_

"_Forty-eight detectives. I had haired forty-eight detectives to locate you all over the world once you had left Japan and it took me three years, four months, two weeks and two days to find you, Naru-chan. Why, why would you left Japan? I know that you might hate me a lot and don't even wanted to hear my voice-"_

"_No!! It's not that!! I… I don't hate you… whatever happened… they are already the past, just let them stay that way… I left Japan is because that I wanted a new life… that's all…"_

"_I see…" Sasuke muttered as he looked at the floor, too embarrassed with his own._

_The hell he knew that all of these were his fucking fault and he did not deserved to have the blond's forgiveness. But he just can't let go, his heart ached after the blond left him. He felt empty, cold and lonely. Even though he tried hard by concentrating and using most of time on work, he goes to work early in the morning until his back is killing him, his eyes are so heavy that he couldn't open; his mind is so tired that he couldn't think, and then only he will go home and rest. He hoped working non-stop could lessen his heart ache, could make him feel less… empty since he would have no time to think about others, think about… Naru-chan. But it fail, it fail miserably as images of the blond keep flowing in his mind. He knew that at the second he made that wrong choice, he is destinated to lose Naruto, but yet he keep repeating and repeating the mistake… ignoring the facts that he is hurting his blond; he is killing him slowly, day by day… and by the time he realize his mistake, the blond is gone, disappear from his sight… forever. Thus when he got the information of Naruto, he quickly abandon all his work and rushed towards Canada._

"_But...we are still friends, as I said when we divorced, Sasuke, you are welcome here…" Sasuke shot his head up in disbelieve and looked at the smiling blond. Without a single thought he quickly launched towards the blond and hugged him tightly, hot tears threatening to spill. God, how he missed the warmth and the sweet scent of the blond!! He will never let go this time!! He will never made the blond sad again, not after that incident, ever since that day, he had vowed to himself that he will asked for the blond's forgiveness and plead him to return as his wife, as his life-mate. No matter how hard it would be, he must make Naruto trusted and love him back, just like three years ago…_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………_._

_Kyuubi snarled and growled possessive at the raven while Sasuke glared at the red head with his infamous deadly glare. Both of them started their glaring competition ever since the blond invited the raven in and both of the seme landed their eyes at each other._

_The poor blond smiled nervously and sited himself between the two taller male, just in case both of them trying to rip each other's head off._

"_Em… Kyuubi, this is Sasuke, my hus… I mean my ex-husband and Sasuke, this is Kyuubi. He worked at the same school with me."_

"_I know, the Konoha kinder garden near the Watsonen Street, right? If I am not mistaken, it is built four years ago."_

"_Eh? How did you know about that?" Naruto asked in confusion while the red head glared at the raven suspiciously._

"_I owned that building." The raven stated simply._

"_You what?!" Both of the senseis shouted in union._

"_That building was built on the land belonged to the Uchiha cooperation since we do have lands all around the world and as the vice president of the cooperation, that makes it my land and my building as well." Sasuke smirked at the growling red head and the shocked blond._

"_You… you owned our kinder garden?" Naruto repeated as he looked at the raven with widen eyes and opened mouth, making him looked stupid and cute at the same time._

"_What are you up to, Uchiha?!" That's it! That's the last straw!! Kyuubi growled dangerously as he asked in a dark, angry voice._

"_That's principle Uchiha to you."_

"_Owning that land and building doesn't make you the principle!!"_

"_Hmn, is that so? Then you can ask the former principle, Mr. Satoshi yourself."_

"_Fuck you!!"_

"_Kyuubi!! That's rude!!"_

"_But that fucker, he-"_

"_Kyuubi!!"_

"… _alright, fine…"_

"_Hmn…"_

"_Hey, what the hell are you chuckling at, you… you duck ass!!"_

"_Who are you calling at, you fucking bloody red head!!"_

"_Grrr, shut your foul mouth, you are not welcome here!!"_

"_Says who?'_

"_Says me!"_

"_I don't see you are close enough to help Naru-chan make his decision."_

"_Oh? Then what do you think we are doing for the last three years?" Kyuubi mocked._

"_Why you son of bitch…… if you dare to touch Naru-chan, I will-"_

"_Hah!! Try if you can, you-"_

"_SHUT UP!!" Both of the seme paused as Naruto shouted at the top of his lung._

"_Naru-chan, this is his entire fault that-"_

"_My fault? Excuse me, this is all your fault!!"_

"_ENOUGH!! Get out of here, both of you, NOW!!"_

"_But Naru-chan…" Both of them plead._

"_OUT!!"_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Did you go for the doctor?" Concern was reflected from the onyx orbs as they landed on the slightly pale blond. His normally bright and clear azure orbs were now hazy, dark circles under his eyes shown that the poor blond didn't get a good rest last night.

"It's ok; I have already taken my medicine." The blond answered as he rested himself on the sofa, already feeling sleepy.

"Medicine? What kind of medicine?" An elegant eyebrow raised as the raven asked curiously, both arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Panadol…"

"Naruto!! God, I knew it!!"

"What? It's… it's not that I am having anything serious… it's just a mild fever, Sasuke…" Naruto tried his best to convince the raven, even though his dry throat and sickly looking face is not helping at all.

Growl… growlll……

"Kami-sama, was that… was that your stomach's growling?" Sasuke asked in disbelieve. Although when both of them lived together, Naruto had been a really caring wife but god, didn't he even know how to take good care of himself? If he is so 'good' at 'torturing' and 'playing' with his own health, then Sasuke is really curious how he could survive till now

"Hehe… I think so…" Naruto smiled embarrassedly, his right hand scratching the back of his head.

"Tell me, dobe, when is the last time you eat?" Sasuke is already losing his patient. He asked with a glare, his right foot taping the marble floor impatiently.

"Em… last meal… em, last afternoon?" The blond answered innocently, totally unnoticed the fuming look and the dark aura that surrounded the raven. .

Silence… more silence…

"That's it, Uzumaki Naruto; you are going home with me!!" The raven growled angrily with narrowed orbs. It's not that he is angry with the poor blond but he is angry with himself. Why is he so stupid? Stupid enough for letting the blond left him, leaving alone in his small apartment when he knew that the blond, 'his' blond won't be able to take good care of himself!

"Wha-"Both of the azure orbs widen as the raven easily picked him up in a bridal style and left his apartment by slamming the innocent door, hard with a loud 'bang'.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

The sickly tan face paled as the car stopped in front of a huge, beautiful mansion. The three floor European style mansion was milky white in colour with huge crystal windows. There was a beautiful rose garden in front of the magnificent building, decorated with various types of species and colours of roses, just… just like the rose garden that used to be in front of the mansion they both lived years ago… did… Sasuke prepared this in purpose?

After waited for the driver to open the door, Sasuke picked the blond carefully in a bridal style, as if he is as fragile as glass.

"Sa-Sasuke… this… I mean… actually I am fine!! I am really fine!! So there's no need to-"

"I will take care of every thing for you, all you have to do now is rest well and regain you health." The raven muttered as he walked through the huge living room, a small smile formed on his handsome face as he looked at the blond who is gaping like a fish out of the water.

Naruto gasped as he looked at the breath-taking ceiling painted with some beautiful angles and cupids, the sparkling yet expensive crystal lamp, the comfortable-looking yet high class leather sofa and those beautiful white, black marble furniture. It's not that the mansion he shared with Sasuke years ago was bad, but that's because the style and the decoration of the mansion was totally different. They used to live in a traditional Japanese style mansion with nice red wood furniture, traditional yet high-classed Chinese lantern lamps and white fur with swan feathers sofa.

"What a cute little chick you got there, your new sex toy?" Sai gave them a faked 'warm' smile as he walked down from the stairs, ignoring the toxic and daggers thrown by the taller raven.

"Fuck off, Sai." Sasuke barked darkly while the poor blond only lowered his head sadly like a lost puppy; the word 'new sex toy' rang repeatedly in his head. 'Does… does Sasuke always take… take girls home… or…'

"Aww, still so cold towards your cousin ne, Sasu-chan?" The shorter raven shrugged as he walked closer towards the couple, looking at the blond with full boost of interest. "Hmn, but she is kinda familiar… is she a famous whore around here? But that's not possible, although she is kinda cute, but girls without big breasts are quite- "

"For your fucking information, HE is my wife but NOT some random WHORE you are talking here, so please do respect HIM or else I am going to fucking cut off your balls!!" The taller Uchiha growled angrily as he glared at the smirking raven with his infamous 'Uchiha deadly glare'-full charge.

"Oh, so 'she' is a 'he', interesting. My bad, since his penis is so small until I-"

"SAI!!"

"Ok, fine. By the way, if you want threesomes, I will be at the study room." Sai winked at the blushing blond before walking away, laughing like a maniac.

"Sai you fucking perverted WHORE!! You are going to get it from me soon!!"

/

"Sasuke… that guy just now… is he really your cousin?" Naruto asked as he shifted to a more comfortable angle on the bed so that he could look at the raven eye-to-eye.

"You have no idea how much I hoped to say 'no'." Sasuke sighed as he pulled the blanket and covered it on the tiny frame.

"But how come I-"

"Naru-chan, lets not discussed this topic, not now, not until you regain your health, ok?" The raven gave him a small, bitter smile as he sat beside the bed, roughly caresses and patted the silky locks.

"Hey!! I am not a child anymore and I CAN take care of myself!!" The blond pouted cutely as he pushed away the larger hand.

"Of course. Now eat this so that you can have your medicines later. The doctor told you not to take these medicines with empty stomach." The older male order as he picked up a bowl of chicken soup from the table, the delicious aroma attacked the blond's nostril, which caused his mouth watered.

"Wah!! Chicken soup!! Did… did you cook it for me?" The blond asked as he remembered the first time the raven cooked for him when he was attacked years ago after Sasuke confessed to him in front of all of his schoolmates. After that, Sasuke always blame himself for not able to protect him and he even picked up a fight with those bitches who attacked him.

**FLASH BACK**

_The raven sigh as he pulled the warm blanket over his little blond, currently curled up in a tight ball on the huge bed in a restless rest. His pale hand caresses the sickly pale cheek that was once tan and radiant. His heart ached as he had the thought that he couldn't take good care of his lover as he had vowed in front of both of their parents, he wasn't even around when his lover was in trouble._

_Slowly, he walked towards the soft white sofa and collapsed on it non-too-gently. "I just hate myself." The raven murmured as he rolled his hand through his hair._

_A pitiful whimper turned his attention to the bed, where Naruto was trying to bury his head into the soft pillow, his hands clutching the blankets in dead grip as he twisted, possibly in throws of another nightmare. Sasuke rose and quickly made his way to the bed, lying beside him and pulled the fragile body into his arms, stroking the blond's back to sooth him. The whimpering eased slowly as Naruto settle down in a warm grace, surrendering to somewhat peaceful slumber of time._

_A soft smile formed at the pale face as he pushed a few strand of golden locks of his lover's face. "I promise that I will protect you, my love… no matter what happened…"_

_Sasuke was somehow beginning to like the feeling growing in him, to care for someone, to provide. It gave him an odd sense of peace, which he can't directly describe well with words. And his feeling for his little blond was growing stronger and stronger by each day passed. _

"_I love you, Naruto… with all my heart…" The raven murmured as he glanced at the angelic face in his arm._

'_I love you… so much…" A soft kiss was placed on top of the blond's forehead before he wrapped himself protectively and pulled the blanket over them, let the darkness take over him._

_,_

_Naruto stiffed slightly, trying to find the warmth that manage to calm his sense. Feeling none, he slowly cracked his eyes open and blink slightly. The scent of Sasuke was all over him and the bed, and he unconsciously snuggled more into the bed sheet, trying to take more of it and sigh. 'Is this a dream…the bond… between Sasuke and me… the confession…. does not exist at all??'_

_Pushing the blanket away, he sat with his knees on his chest and resting his chin on them, shivering slightly from the chill of the freezing cool air. A knock on the door broke his disturbing thoughts and the azure orbs look up as it cracked upon, revealing a pair of beautiful onyx orbs. The pair of onyx orbs settled on him before he heard a squeak._

"_Naru-chan is awake!!" What he heard was a happy exclaim before he was pulled into a warm embrace and hugged._

"_M-mom?" Azure widen as he felt the warmth around him, slowly radiated from his body till his heart, where his soul is located. _

"_Let go of him, you old hack!! You are killing him!!" Sasuke growled darkly as he walked towards them._

"_Oh dear, I am so sorry, I almost forgotten about your wounds, are you alright?" The raven apologized as she placed a chaste kiss on his right cheek._

"_It's … it's ok, mom…" The small smile on the blonds' face widen as his eyes locked with Sasuke's. Tons of stones in his heavy stomach dropped as he saw Sasuke walked towards him with a silver tray in his hand, concern filled his onyx orbs. 'So… so this is not a dream… I … Sasuke… we were… are…'_

"_Hmn, feeling any better, love?" Sasuke asked gently as he placed the tray beside the bed and sat beside him, after pushing his mom to aside, who is currently glaring at him. His pale hand gently caresses the soft cheek, which is now slightly flushed in a healthy red. _

_Tears started to roll down from the hazy azure orbs as he felt the sensation, the warm of Sasuke's hand radiated on his cheek._

"_Naru-chan, what's the matter? It is still hurt? Tell me what's wrong, love?" The raven asked in concern as he soothed his sobbing blond. Are his wounds hurting him again? _

"_Sasuke… thank … thank you…" The little blond murmured in sobs as he looked at the onyx orbs. Pale hands started to caresses the soaked cheek before a wet tongue came towards and licked away the salty liquids._

"_Thank you… for loving me… This… this is not a dream….after all…" The small little blond smiled warmly as hugged the raven, as Sasuke hugged him back and pat his golden locks slowly._

"_Moron, of course this is not a dream… don't you dare to have this kind of stupid thought… again… since I haven't get a chance to lay my hand on your tight ass…"_

"_Sa… Sasuke!! You… you pervert!!" The now flushed blond pushed away the smirking raven as he tried to struggle away from the tight grip._

"_Aww, don't be afraid, my hime… I will be really, really gentle…" The raven murmured huskily in the poor blond's sensitive ears before sealing the soft pouty lips with his own. The eager tongue darted from its confines, licking and wetting the dry pouty lips, tried to pass towards the barriers and reach it's destination into the wet cavern. Sasuke pulled the smaller blond towards him, covering him with his own larger frame as his long nimble fingers gently trailed down the tan soft skin of his lover. Finally, the pouty lips opened in a silent gasp allowing his to enter the forbidden troves inside as he gladly explore the sweetness inside. _

_The raven groaned as his little lover slightly pushed him, azure orbs pleading for air, slowly yet gracefully, Sasuke broke the kiss._

"_Sa… Sasuke…" The raven licks his lips as he looked at the beautiful figure in front of him. Golden messy locks rustled and framed the flushed tan face, azure orbs were half-lid and were dazed from the previous… … activity, swollen lips parted open as it was pleading for another kiss, the soft chest was rising and fall rapidly as his little blond breathed. _

'_I just want to take him down and fuck him until he can't even sit for the rest of the week…'_

"_Hmn?" The raven murmured as he hugged the little blond protectively, letting his little lover snuggled into his warm embrace._

"_I love you…" The flushed blond murmured as closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth and scene of his lover. 'Mnn… Sasuke smell so good… and it's so comfortable here…'_

"_Hmn… love you too…my love…" Sasuke muttered gently as he placed another chaste kiss on the cute little blonds' forehead._

"_Awww… such a sweet couple… just like when Fugaku-sama and me in the old days…" Minoko squeaked as she sited in the opposite direction of the couple, enjoying the show._

"_Mom…" The little blond blushed cutely before snuggled more into the strong chest, hiding his flushed face._

"_Ara!! Kawai!! So this is the new habit that you developed lately!! "_

"_Mom, could you just leave us … alone." The fuming raven hissed as he glared at his mom, who is currently teasing the cute little blond, HIS cute little blond who is still snuggling in his embrace._

"_Hmp!! Fine!! Don't you dare to glare at me since I am the one who teach you that!! It won't have any effect on me!! And Naru-chan, please remember to eat and have your medicine before you rest, ne?" After receiving a nod from her cute child, Minoko stormed out of her house, for shopping!! _

"_Hmn… that's better." The raven smirked as he played with the golden locks._

"_Sasuke… "_

"_Hmn?"_

"_I am hungry…" The raven lightly smiled as he looked at his lover, who is whining cutely for food. The alluring aroma of delicious chicken soup wafted through the room, eliciting a noisy growl Naruto's stomach. 'Hmn… just like a 5-year-old kid who is asking for candy.'_

"_Hmn… here…" Sasuke smirked as he gently placed the tray on top of his lap and take table spoon of soup from the bowl, slowly blew on it before handed to the poor blond, who inhaled the warm liquid happily._

"_Mnn.. it's delicious…" The blond moaned in delight as he tasted the chicken soup._

"_Hmn, I am glad … since it didn't waste my precious time on it…" The raven murmured as he continued to feed his blond lover._

"_Huh? You… you mean you made this soup yourself,… just for me??" The azure orbs widen in surprise as he stared at the confused raven. 'Did… did… Sasuke just cook… for me??'_

"_Hmn, I did… so?" The raven was beyond confuse by now… why is the blond so shocked when I told him that I cook? Is there any thing wrong with that? _

_An elegant eye brow rose as he heard cute giggles from his little blond. _

"_And what's so funny here?" _

"_It's… it's just that… you said that you were cooking… for the soup… and…" The little blond tried to suppress his giggle as he talked but no anvil. _

"_And?"_

"_I was imagining… that… that Sasuke… was… was wearing a cute apron!!" The raven's mouth twitched in annoyance as he looked at the laughing blond, who is currently rolled on his back._

"_Hmn… a cute apron? But I think that it will fit better on you… you wearing nothing but a pink lacy apron… begging for me on the bed…" The devilish smirk widen as the blond flushed heavily, instead of laughing till death._

"_You… You pervert!! Get away from me!!" The blond shouted as he glared at the raven, but ended up into cute puppy eyes. _

"_Hmn… I don't think so…my love…" The raven smirks as he crawled towards his lover, just like a hungry predator looking at his prey._

"_Gah!! Get away from me!! Ahhh!! Keep your hands off my ass!! You… ahhh..mnnn…" The little blond moan in pleasure as the pale hands get their ways to his ass and squished at them not too gently._

"_What was that… I can't hear you…"_

"_Mnnn… you… ahhh… you bastard!! I… ahhh… hate you!!"_

"_Hmn… I love you too…" _

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Hmn, now sit up properly so that I could feed you."

"Wha-what!?"

"I said-"

"I know!! But there's no way I am going to let you feed me!! I am-mmnnnnn!!" Both of the azure orbs widen in shock when his mouth was sealed by Sasuke's, a cute hue of pink decorated his face as he could feel Sasuke's tongue danced through his wet carven with something warm and smoothing…… the soup!! God, this is so embarrassing!!

Sasuke groaned reveling in the taste that was his blond, the taste of wild berries, spices and the sun, the taste that he had longed since that incident. The body under him shuddered and he felt the vibrations of a breath raggedly drawn and broke the kiss to peer at the flushing blond before him.

"Sa… Sasuke… no-not this…… we…"

"Tell me one thing, Naruto, that red head from yesterday, is he your boyfriend?"

"Hu-huh? Kyuubi? No… I mean he is hitting on me, but…"

"But?" The raven repeated, waiting for the answer impatiently. God, he could swear that his heart is pumping so hard that it is going to jump out of his rip cage.

"But… I haven't accepted him… yet." The blond muttered silently as he lowered his head, unaware the huge grin plastered on the porcelain face.

"Good."

"Huh?"

"Nothing, now let's continue with this 'feeding activity' ne? The soup is getting cold."

"Kyaaaa!! Get off of me, Sasuke!! I am fine!! I am perfectly fine and I can feed myse-mnnffff!!"

TBC

**YOSHHHH!! FINALLY I MANAGE TO FINISH THIS CHAPTER!! HEHE, FROM THIS CHAPTER ONWARDS I SHALL REVIEW MORE STORIES AND PAST ABOUT SASUKE AND NARU-CHAN… WELL, MAYBE A LITTLE ABOUT KYUUBI AND NARU-HIME SINCE THERE'S A LOT OF KYUUNARU FANS AS WELL…**

**NOW HERE'S A PROBLEM SINCE I AM GETTING LOST WITH THE PAIRINGS, MAYBE SOME OF YOU COULD HELP ME TO DECIDE?**

**SASUNARU**

**KYUUNARU**

**ITANARU**

**SAINARU**

**AND PLEASE REVIEW!! MAYBE THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UPDATED FASTER IF THERES MORE REVIEWS…(SNICKERS…) OH, AND ONE MORE THING, I NEED A BETA!!**


	3. Chapter 3

The cute blond hummed happily as he jogged across the busy street, his roommate gave out aother sign before following the shorter male

**HI THERE, I AM BACK!! MUAHAHAHA AND SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE, AGAIN… AND GUESS WHAT? THE REASON FOR THAT IS… I AM LAZY… SNORE…**

**OH WELL, BACK TO THE STORY, SINCE MANY OF THE READERS HAVE BEEN WONDERING WHAT HAPPENED IN THE PAST OF SASUKE-TEME/SEME AND NARU-HIME, I HAVE (FINALLY) DESIDED TO REVEAL THE TRUTH!! HURRAAYYY!! HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT… **

The cute blond hummed happily as he jogged across the busy street, his roommate gave out another sign before following the shorter male.

"Naru-chan, would you please slow down for a moment? God, the ache of my legs is killing me."

"But Deidara, we are already almost there!! Come on; stop acting like an old hack!!" Naruto pouted as he quickly ran towards the panting blond, pushing him a little from the back.

"Alright… alright… and wipe off the huge grin on your face; I just don't understand why can't we just take a bus instead of walking for more than half an hour." The taller male groaned.

"But Deidara, that would spoil the cake!! What if someone accidentally sited on it?!" The blond whined as he hugged the well decorated blue box into his embrace carefully, yet another small smile plastered on his face. _'Finally, today finally arrive!! It's the day!! I hope Sasuke will like this cake, wonder what's his reaction when he finds out that I made it myself.'_

"Ya, ya, you would even jump out of the window if that brat asked you to do so." The taller blond mocked.

"Deidara!!"

"What? It's the truth and I just don't get it, what's so special about that gaki until you are willing to skip all you school periods just to learn how to make a cake for him?" The taller blond asked while the blond blush cutely.

"Don't say that!! Sasuke is actually very nice."

"Nice?! Hah!! That ego, smug, selfish, cold-blooded, perverted bastard is nice?! God, I think you were hypnotized by his spell, Naru."

"It's because you haven't saw the real side of Sasuke!! Sasuke is actually a very kind and sweet person!! He often cared for me and my feelings!! An-and stop acting as if I forced you to come with me, actually you wanted to see **'him'** as well, right?"

"Wha-of course not!! Who would want to meet that childish workaholic!!"

"Oh? Is that so?"

"Of-of course!!"

"Hmp, never mind……ne, Deidara."

"Hmn?"

"What respond would you have if you were Sasuke when you saw me?"

"Well, if I was that gaki… maybe shock at first and happy later? Since you were supposed to be having class right now."

"Oh."

"Hehe, are you nervous, Na-ru-chan?"

"Wha-hell no!!"

"Ok, then… race ya!!" The taller blond winked before running ahead, leaving a pouting blond behind.

"Hey, you are cheating!! Deidara!! Wait for me!"

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"God, Sasuke-kun, harder… harder… gyaa…" The pink haired secretary moaned in ecstasy as the taller raven slammed and thrust harder from behind, pinning the bitch between him and the wooden desk.

"Fuck, this… is the… last… you… better… rememb-ber… the agreement that we … made…" Sasuke groaned as he thrust harder, hoping to end this as soon as possible. God, he even choose this position where he fucked that pink bitch from behind so that he doesn't have to look at that ugly face of her's.

"Ahhhh… of coursseeee… mnnnn…so good… Haaaa… so thick and… lonnngggg…" The bitch **(AN : Sorry for those Sakura-fans, but I really… really… dislike em… hate her!!) **moaned and purred which made the raven's eyebrow twitched annoyingly.

"Then… where are… those… photos?" _'Good, I… am already near to come.'_

"Haaaa…Mnnnn… Sasuke-kun… Be patient… You will be… haaa… getting them …ahh… by noon… on your… mnn… desk…" Sakura purred again as she forcefully rested one of the paler palms on her left breast, while shamefully playing another with her own, which made the raven felt sick.

"Fine… and you-"Both of the onyx orbs widen as the door suddenly slammed open, revealing an equally shocked blond.

"Na-naruto?" The paled raven pulled out of the still moaning bitch and quickly stumbled towards the blond with his trousers still hanging around his knees, not caring to reveal his still raging arouse to the already glassy orbs. He could swear that his heart skip a bit as tears started to flow down the shocked tan face.

"Naruto…" The image of a disappointed blond sent wave of tears to his already redden orbs, before he could even stop them, they split down to his pale cheeks. And when he didn't get a reply from the still trembling blond, his heart gave a tug at its string.

"Please, Naruto…" Trying again, the raven reach out a hand and tried to take Naruto's, but before he even manage to lay a finger on them, the shorter male flinch and Sasuke quickly retracted his hand.

"W-why?" The blond asked between sobs as his whole body trembling in anger and sadness, he looked right into the onyx orbs that filled with pain and ache, disappointment totally reflected from those dull azures.

"Naruto, please just listen to me, I am so sorry!! I am really sorry, but I have my reason!! Please let me ex-"His line died as the blond slapped across his left cheeks, hard, five red fingers marks printed on the pale skin.

"So the rumors outside were true…" The blond muttered with a cracked voice.

"Wha-"

"I was just one of your toys, right? I should have known it from the start!! I should have trusted… sobs … my friends instead of you when they…sobs… warned me!! You **BIG LIAR!! YOU HEARTLESS JERK!!** Why, why me…?" Tears rimmed the edges of his cool blue eyes, his lips quivered while his mind reeled and his heart fought for a decision to make.

"NO!! Please Naruto, please trust me!! I do really love you!! I am-"

"STOP IT!! Stop giving …sobs… false hope to me anymore!! Isn't it enough for toying and…sobs… playing with my feelings from the beginning?! Is it so much fun when you broke my heart into pieces? Is it so much fun that you see me crying now? Or should I even kneel down and beg so that I can continue becoming one of your **SEX TOYS?!" **The blond shouted angrily as tears broke and slid down his already flushed and soaked cheeks.

"Naru…to…" Sasuke felt his heart crack and he yearned to suddenly hold his lover, to whisper how he would never hurt his feelings, to say how much he loved him and only wanted to love him like they did before… before this. The only thing stopping him was Naruto's broken words of utter sadness and anger.

"Sasuke-kun, who is this filthy bitch? Make her away so that we could continue with our… activity…" Sakura let out a disgusting purr as she hugged the raven from behind, rubbing her naked body against the larger frame shamelessly.

"Fuck off, you bitch!!" The fuming raven barked angrily as he shoved the shameless bitch away from his body, earning himself another faked, ugly pout.

"Sasuke-kun is so rough…" The pink female let out a sly smile before helping herself up, glaring at both of the blonds.

"Naruto, let's go, I am having enough of all of these, especially with that _**pink bitch**_!!" Deidara shouted in anger as he quickly grabbed hold of the blond's smaller wrist. _I must take Naru-chan away from that bastard, away from this place!! It's too much for his fragile heart to handle!_

"Naruto!!" The raven quickly reached out but instead of the blond's wrist, he only manage to grab the dark blue ribbon which is tied around the box carried by the blond, the struggling caused the box dropped on the floor. Quickly, the raven tried to run out of the room for his lover but only cursed when he entangled by his own undone trousers. When he was done with his trousers, the said raven quickly rushed out of the office, he felt his heart sank as he saw both of the blonds are already on the cab. Giving a sad yet frustrated cry, Sasuke walked back to his office, ignoring all the weird looking expression given by the 'spectators'.

Slamming the door hard behind him, Sasuke glared at the one he hated most in the world; his normal onyx orbs were spinning red.

"Sasuke-kun, are you alright?" The bitch asked, now fully dressed.

"……"

"Sasu-" Without warning, the taller male landed a punch on the bitch's stomach, the strong blow caused Sakura to stumble backwards and landed on the hard marble floor.

"Get out of my sight and remember to do as you had promised!!" Sasuke barked as he grabbed hold of the filthy pink hair, earning himself a hiss of pain from the said pink head.

"But-"Tears started to slip from the emerald green orbs as her body started to tremble in fear and anger.

"NOW!!"

"You will regret for your action, Uchiha!!" The pink bitch huffed angrily before she limped out of the huge office with both hands nursing her bruised stomach, slamming the door hard.

Letting tears slipped down, the raven slowly kneeled beside the black-blue box weakly. His shaking hand slowly reached a small, white card tied between the ribbons.

'_Hey teme, happy birthday to you!! _

_Hehe, although I know that your birthday is at tomorrow but still I hope that I am the first person to celebrate with you, cause Sasuke is always so busy and would celebrate your birthday with your staffs and bosses instead of me…_

_But it's ok!! It really does!! I just wanted to have a nice memory with Sasuke… hehe… feeling touch? You are so lucky that you have such a nice boyfriend, Uchiha Sasuke! So you should spoil me more with ramens and try to spend more time with me… I am really bored at home after school… at lease an hour per day? Please??_

_Oh, I almost forget!! Open it up, I made it myself, hope you will like it!! Hey, stop making that sour face, you won't have a stomach ache or food poison from it!! _

_Teme, _

_I love you. Muaxxxx…._

_Your love,_

_Naruto_

"God… Naruto… I… I am so sorry…" More tears broke and slid as Sasuke read those terrible writing which were written none other than his lover. He felt his heart burst, each little shard dropping and cracking into even smaller pieces that no one, not even he himself, could ever pick up again and try to put back together.

Hiccupped and sniffled, the raven placed the card carefully into his pocket before untying the ribbons, his heart skip a bit as his eyes landed on the already ruined cake.

The ruined cake was decorated with white cream and small tomatoes around the cake, which is Sasuke's favourite fruit. There were two cartoons drawn on top of the ruined surface, after looking at the out-of-shape surface for a while then only the raven realized that Naruto had drawn both of them with coloured icing on the cake. A raven with narrowed eyes and a frown holding a smiling blond in his hand, small hearts (he assumed was since they were red and pink in colour) could be seen dancing around them.

"Na-ruto…… What have I… done? What have I done?!" Sasuke sobbed as he grabbed a handful of cake and ate them. It's a vanilla and black current cake. The cake is good and not too sweet, just the taste that Sasuke liked.

"You have… done so much for me… but I… I…" Sasuke hold another sobs as he continue to eat the cake in the huge office, alone, where he was supposed to enjoy the cake happily with his cute little blond.

**xXxXxXxXx CHAPTER 3 : HAPPY BIRTHDAY xXxXxXxXx**

"Naru-chan, I have made some salad for you, it's good for sick people and rich with fiber. There's cabbage, carrots, tomatoes, potatoes, corns and also your favourite Thousand Island sauce!!" The red head smile warmly as he took a table spoon of salad and feed the blond.

"Tha-thank you, Kyuubi but I-"

"No need to worry, my baby, I will be staying here and protect you from that evil perverted teme until you regain you health!"

"Hmn, I didn't see there's any point for you to stay at my house and protected Naru-chan from yourself, pervert." Sasuke smirked as he sat on the king size bed just beside the poor blond, patting the silky hair lovingly.

"Shut the trap, Uchiha!! If I didn't arrive a second earlier, my poor Naru-chan would be raped by you! You fucking shit, how dare you kidnap my poor babe when he is so vulnerable and fuckable in his sick state!! " Kyuubi barked as he quickly sited himself on the bed (just beside the blond, causing Naru-hime sandwiched between the two semes) as well, pulling the poor blond forcefully into his embrace.

"Kyu-Kyuubi!! I can take of myself and stop making me like some weak uke for God's sake!! I can be a seme and take the top, you know?" The blond pouted cutely as he whined which caused both of the semes slightly blushed and registered his words in a very … different way… _on top? Oh yes, Naru-chan, you could definitely being on top, riding my hot cock with that tight ass of yours…screaming and moaning my name over and over again as you move and thrust up and down on my raging erection until I sprayed all my hot seed into that tight, greedy hole of yours, claiming you again and again until you can't even sit for a month!! I just can't stand it when you moaned like :_

'_Oh Kami-sama, you are so good… so huge… ahhhh…'_

'_Please… haaa… please let me… commeee…'_

'_You… you are…haaa… the best…… you… are my…mnn master… please… harder… faster…'_

"Helllloooooo?" Both the semes snapped from their (dirty) thoughts as the blond waved his hands in front of them annoyingly.

"Huh?" Both of them responded.

"Kyuubi, stop thinking about anything perverted." Naruto stated flatly.

"Eh? How did you-"

"You are drooling all over and even wet you shirt."

"Heh?!" The red head quickly wiped away the wet yet sticky liquid embarrassedly.

"Hmn, serve you right, you perverted bastard." Sasuke gave out a smug smirk.

"And you, Sasuke, you are even worse."

"Wha-"

"You are having a nose bleed."

"!!" The said raven quickly moved his hands under his nose and was shocked when his hand came across something warm and wet. Shit!!

"Hah, looks who's talking about stop being a pervert." Kyuubi mocked.

"Alright, would you guys mind to leave the room since I am… yawn… sleepy…yawn… call me for the dinner…" The blond murmured between yawn as he pulled the blanket over him and rested his head on the comfy pillow.

"Oh my poor babe, how could I leave you all alone in this state? What would happen if you need any help, so as a good and loyal lover of yours, I shall stay and sleep with you as well!!" Kyuubi smiled 'warmly' as he made himself comfortable on the bed, hugging the struggling and blushing from behind.

"Kyuubi!!" The blond whined as he blushed heavily, his face as red as a tomato.

"Oh no you don't!! Naru-chan is _**MY WIFE**_ and I should be the one's sleeping with him instead of a bastard like you!!" The Uchiha growled as he climbed onto the bed as well, pulling the poor blond from the growling red head and hugged the smaller frame into his warm embrace.

"Wha-Sasuke!!" The blond whined again and tried to struggled and free himself from the iron grip but only gasped when another pair of strong arms encircled his slim waist from behind, strong yet slightly muscled chest rested against his back, perfectly sandwiched the poor uke between two smirking semes.

"Gyaa!! Sasuke!! Kyuubi!! How am I suppose to sleep like this?!"

"Then tell that perverted Uchiha to let go!" The red head barked.

"Hell no!!" Sasuke smirked as he rested his right leg possessively on top of the soft mid tights of the poor blond and entangled with them, earning himself another cute gasp.

"Sasuke-temeee!!" The poor blond blushed heavily as a strong muscled leg came in contact with his… penis and was rubbing at it suggestively.

"Damn!! Then I am not letting go as well!!"

"Haa!! Kyuubi!!" The blond slightly turned his head to behind and glared as a leg ankled and was rubbing in lazy circular movement around his… ass. God, why am I always ended with attracting perverts!! As if one perverted Kyuubi is not enough and now Sasukeeee!! Please, some one, please help me!! All I want was just a nice… quite sleep!!

"Naru-chan, tell that knuckled head to leave… will you, hmnnn?" Sasuke whispered huskily and blew some cold air into the sensitive ear, caused goose bump to prickle on the still slightly paled skin.

"Sasu-"

"Tell him… my dear kitsune…" Another whisper as the raven licked and sucked the redden earlobe.

"Haa…"

"Naru-chan… my poor babe… you don't want me to leave… don't you…" The red head murmured seducingly as he licked and sucked the poor blond's neck, leaving some red and pink marks.

"Fueeee…"

"Naru-chan…" Both of the semes purred at the same time as they continue to molest the poor blond causing him to moan and struggling to get free from both of the perverts.

"Haaaa… please… ple-please stop… I… I wana sleeepppp!!"

"Hmn, fine if only that red head stop." Sasuke barked as he let go of the blond and sited up.

"It's fine with me as long as you didn't 'sexually harasses' my poor babe." Kyuubi fight back as he sited up as well.

"……" Both of the semes glared and growled dangerously at each other but only paused when they heard a light snore.

"Eh?" The pairs of orbs lower until they stopped at the sleeping figure, just between them was a sleeping uke curled like a kitten, both of the beautiful azure orbs closed with those pouty lips slightly parted open and a cute blush decorated the still slightly pale cheeks.

"He just so cute…" The raven murmured as he pushed away a few strand of golden strand.

"Ya… just like an angle…" The red head replied while caressed the soft whiskered cheek with his finger.

"………" Sasuke and Kyuubi looked at each other wordlessly.

"Why don't we let Naru-chan rest until he regain his health-"

"-then only we determine who is the best for Naru-chan."

"Deal, then we shall prove ourselves during Naru-chan's coming birthday." Kyuubi muttered before lay down and hugged the blond again, enjoying the warmth radiated from the smaller male.

"Sounds good and the lost one shall leave Naru-chan alone." Replied the raven as he lay down as well, wrapping an arm possessively around the slim waist.

"Solid. Better prepared yourself then, you have about… five days before Naru-chan's birthday, don't cry if you lost." The red head smirked.

"Hmn, same to you, dick head."

Both of the males glared at each other before feeling their eyes turned heavy and thus letting the darkness took over, both with a satisfied smile on their face as they snuggled more into the slightly moaning blond.

**YATAAA!! FINALY!! THANKS FOR READING ALTHOUGH THIS CHAPTER IS KINDA SHORT COMPARED WITH OTHERS BUT OH WELL… SHRUGS…**

**ANYWAYS HOPE YA ALL ENJOY THE CHAPTER AND REVIEW PLEEEAASSSEEE… I NEED TO KNOW WHAT YA ALL THINK ABOUT THIS STORY… AND I NEED A BETA!!**

**OH AND FOR YOUR IMFORMATION, THE VOTING IS STILL ON AND HERE'S THE CURRENT RESULT.**

**SASUNARU : 8**

**KYUUNARU : 4**

**SASUKYUUNARU (I WAS SHOCK WHEN I FIRST SAW THIS) : 3**

**ITAKYUU : 4**

**ITANARU :3**

**KYUUITA :2**

**SO PLEASE VOTE!!**

**SASUNARU**

**KYUUNARU**

**ITANARU**

**ITAKYUU**

**KYUUITA**

**SASUKYUUNARU**

**AGAIN, THANKS FOR READING, UNTIL NEXT TIME…**


	4. Chapter 4

The older raven sighed as he walked towards his already-pale-than-paper-sheet little brother

**YEAH!! I AM BACK FROM THE LAND OF DEATH!! AND THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPPORTS AND REVIEWS, I REALLY LOVE YOU GUYS!! THIS IS CHAPTER 4, PLEASE ENJOY!!**

The older raven sighed, slowly yet soundlessly he walked towards his already-pale-than-paper-sheet little brother who was sitting at the dark corner, the exactly same position as three days ago. Full boast of concern was reflected from those onyx orbs as they landed on the slightly thin underweight and emancipated body.

"Sasuke, you need to go to the hospital." Itachi muttered coldly.  
"……" Sasuke didn't reply. The older Uchiha then kneeled beside and shook his shoulder, hard, but Sasuke let himself be limply shaken, his eyes seem distance, as if he was in his own world, all alone.  
"Sasuke, it's been three days already. You can't go without food any longer. Look, feel free to mope all you want, but at least eat."  
Sasuke was like a rag doll. No matter how much his older brother shook him, he gave out no response. The only thing that reassured Itachi that Sasuke was still alive was the steady rising and fall of his chest.  
After Sasuke had the fight with Naruto, he went to his room and just sat at the corner and looked out of the window. He would sit there for more than twenty hours per day and when his eyes couldn't support themselves anymore, the raven would just take a short nap for not more then two hours. After that, he would continue space off with no movement and expression, just like a porcelain doll, a broken porcelain doll.

Running a hand over his hair frustratingly, Itachi growled in annoyance. Fuck, although he was known with his cold-hearted and selfish personality but it does hurts. It really hurts when he saw the pain in his little brother's lifeless orbs. He does care for Sasuke, not because of Sasuke is the last member in his family, the only one he really had after the car accident that killed their both of their parents, but because Sasuke is his brother, his foolish little brother who always demand his attention, who always cheered him up and supported him when he was in deep shit, and the only one who knew the real side of him. Although they always fought with each other, acting as if they hated each other, but in reality, they both do care about each other, just in a more …silence and awkward way.

Knowing that it's useless to just nag and plead his little brother to eat since he is as stubborn as himself (well, since both of them are Uchihas after all…) he decided to use another way.

"Fine, do it your way, since you won't be seeing Naru-chan soon. Poor Naru-chan, he is going to leave the city all alone."

"Wha-what do you mean by that?!" A small smirk plastered on the pale face as he heard the sharp interest in Sasuke's cracked voice.

"Well, from what I heard, Naru-chan is going to move into another new town, because of the… 'unpleasant' memories here."

"……" Instead of having the next move, the younger Uchiha just continue to sit there limply, both of his shoulder, in fact his whole body were trembling, shaking hardly. The next thing Itachi knew, tears rimmed the edge of the already swollen orbs, the salty liquids broke down and slid down the pale cheeks.

"Sasuke…" The taller murmured sadly as he looked at his crying little brother. This is actually the first time he saw Sasuke cried, (well if minus when he was still a baby) since the younger raven used to be a tough Uchiha, hell he didn't even cried when he heard the news of their late parent's accident.

"…… I kn-know it… I just know that Naru-chan will leave me… I … but…it's just the matter of time…… love him so much… hopeless… I am so useless…… I… there's no more reason for me to live-"Both of the glassy orbs widen in shock as his brother slapped across his right cheek, a loud 'smack' encored in the huge yet silence room.

"Foolish little brother, what are you? A newborn baby?" Itachi shouted angrily, both of his onyx orbs swirling red.

"Wha-"

"Hell, even a newborn baby is better than you!! At lease a baby knows what he wants and he would demand to have it by crying as loud as he could , using his own way until he gets what he requested. But look at you, you said that how much you love Naru-chan and blah, blah, blah, but what are you doing here now? Do you seriously think that Naru-chan will come back to your side if you keep mopping around and refused to eat? Think again, you knuckle head, you are an Uchiha for God's sake!!"

"Ani-aniki…"

"Tell me, Sasuke, do you seriously love Naru-chan?"

Without a second thought, the younger Uchiha nodded and the older Uchiha smirked.

"Then what are you waiting for?!" Itachi barked as he kicked the poor raven out of the room, causing him landed on the floor with his butt ungracefully. Seriously, sometimes he does wonder why people would recognize his little brother as a genius where he is only a childish yet dense child.

"Bu-but…"

"No buts and don't you dare returned unless you are back with that wife of yours." Itachi smirked as he pocked Sasuke's forehead a few times, something he always do just to annoy or encourage his foolish little brother.

"Aniki…" Sasuke muttered with his back was facing his older brother, taking his wallet and keys from the drawer and kept them into his right pocket.

"Hmn?"

"Thanks." He whispered softly before quickly ran towards the exit, leaving a smiling Uchiha behind.

"You are welcome, Sasuke… and all the best for you…"

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Naru-chan, I am going out for some groceries, are you ok alone in the room?"

"I am fine, Deidara. Don't worry." Naruto gave him a bitter smile as he weakly waved him off.

"Are you really sure about that?" The taller male muttered as he looked at the younger blond with concern, feeling unsure whether it is a wise choice to leave Naru-chan here, all by himself.

"Deidara, I am not a child, you know?" He pouted.

"Yeah, yeah, I would have trusted you if you didn't almost burned the kitchen down just for boiling water for ramen three days ago, falling asleep in the bath tub and almost drowned to death two days ago and almost hit by a car yesterday!! God, do you seriously think that stupid enough to leave you here alone, so that you got another chance to kill yourself with those 'creative' ways of yours?"

"But Deidara… I… I am really fine… it's just that I really need some time, alone, to… to clear my mind and thoughts about…him. Please, thrust me, will you?"

"…Fine, but remember to call just in case, k?"

"Ok."

"Leaving now, love ya." Deidara placed a chaste kiss on his forehead before leaving.

"Have a nice trip." Naruto returned the kiss and waved his hands with a bitter smile. After the door was closed, only he let out a deep, long sigh before falling ungracefully onto his bed with a loud 'thud', his left hand rested on his forehead, just to block the annoying light from the table lamp.

"Uchiha… Sasuke… why is it so hard to forget you even though I hate you so much? Why is it the harder I tried to erase you form my memories, the more images of yours appears in my head? God…please help me…"

Both of the azure orbs cracked open as annoying sound of someone knocking the door could be heard. Lazily, the blond walked sited up, wiped away the salty liquids and walked towards the source of sound.

"Gezz, Deidara, did you forget to bring your wallet agi-" Naruto gasped as he looked at the figure in front. '_No-no way, how can this happen? Am I dreaming? God, never in a hundreds years that I would thought meeting the person I hated the most now, right in front of me!'_

"Hmnn, hi there…" The figure gave out a smile while the blond only glared hatefully at the intruder.

"What do you want?" The shorter blond hissed.

"Oh, touchy aren't we? Don't worry dear; I am here for a little chat with you only, no big deal."

"You are **NOT** welcome here, Haruno!!" Naruto barked as he slammed the wooden door across the pink bitch's face, earning himself a frustration growl.

"Uzumaki Naruto, I demand to open the door this instant!!'

"No and get out of here!!"

"Hmnnn… but don't you want to know the reason for me to find you? Aren't you curious to-"

"No, I am not interested about your shit and-"

"It's practically about Sasuke's future."

"Wha-"

"Open up and I would explain. I shall give you five seconds before I take my leave." Sakura smirks as she started to count down and the smirk widen as the door was cracked open within two seconds.

"So what are you trying to tell me, spill it out." Naruto muttered as he sited himself comfortably on the white yet old sofa, while the pink bitch sited across him.

The blond inwardly groan and nearly puke as he glanced at the female in front of him. Her bonny face was coloured with heavy make ups which mainly consist of pink, pink eye liner and eye shadow, heavy pink blusher, pink lipstick and blah, blah, blah that made her looked like the ass of a monkey (since their asses are red as well.) Worse, she is wearing a pink mini dress that ended on her upper tight with pink net stocking, showing off her fat yet ugly legs to the world.

"Oh, impatient aren't you?" The bitch mocked.

"Why you…"

"Hmmnnn, to make things easy, since you are so stupid for your own good, I am pregnant." Sakura smirked with an ugly expression, her well manufactured fingers rubbing her stomach with slow circular motions.

"Wha-"

"You heard me. I am with Sasuke-kun's child now, so it's wise for you leave my poor Sasuke-kun alone and get out of our sight."

"N-no… it's impossible… I … Sasuke…" Tears slide down the paled cheeks as he shook his head in disbelieve.

"Impossible? Tsk, tsk, do you really think that Sasuke-kun would like someone as pathetic and ugly as you? Hell, we already have sex on the first day we met and I have already lost count at thirty-five." Sakura smirked and let out a dry laugh as she looked at the trembling, crying blond. '_This is just so easy.'_

"You-you are lying!! There's no way that Sasuke-"

"There's a black coma-like tattoo on the left side of his lower neck, isn't it? And that happened to be Sasuke-kun's most sensitive part, right?"

"How did you…"

"You are indeed a moron, aren't you? If I didn't have sex with Sasuke-kun then how could I gained such privet information of his'? You saw us having sex three days ago, ne? But you just can't imagine when Sasuke-kun is screaming my name when I licked that sensitive part of his', god, he is so sexy…"

"Enough!! Please… Please… just leave…" Naruto felt his heart cracked into tiny shards and it's so painful… so painful that he couldn't even breathe.

"Not until you promise you will leave Sasuke-kun. You should have known that **fags** are not widely accepted in Japan and Sasuke-kun's reputation would be ruined if they find out that the manager of the Uchiha cooperation happened to be a fag and worse, going out with rubbish like you!"

"I…"

"Ya, ya, I know that Sasuke-kun have given you a ring and always referred you as his wife, right? But that's illegal!! It's just nothing but a simple game!!" Sakura hissed as she angrily glared at the beautiful pure silver ring decorated with four onyx orbs lining side to side and a larger azure orbs in the center, it fitted beautiful at the peach delicate finger.

"Think about it!! What can you do to make Sasuke-kun happy, huh? Having some random anal sex with him? The only person that can make Sasuke-kun happy is me, a good wife and a loving baby!! Can you become pregnant? No. Can you become his REAL wife? NO. All you could do is just standing in his shadow, blocking his path!! You are just a useless WHORE!!"

"No!! Please… just stop… please…" The poor blond begged and pleaded as he covered both of his ears and shaking his head furiously. Although he hate to admit, but what Haruno said was true. If he was a female, than he could be Sasuke's wife proudly and have children with him, just like a happy family and no one would hate them or called them 'fags'. But the reality is… he is a male and so is Sasuke… if he really could make Sasuke happy, then… then he won't find and had sex with another female… then he won't spend most of his time in the office, doing his work or… having sex with Haruno instead of dating with him…

"Think about Sasuke-kun's future! Without you in the sight, Sasuke-kun will be free and he would have a happy, normal family with me and our child! " With that, the pink bitch patted his stomach proudly.

"Al-alright, Haruno… I promise…" _'Good bye, Sasuke and I really do hope that you are happy with your new life and family now, without me blocking your way anymore…let me leave by taking all the pain with me, I just wish that you will be happy always… please, just forget me…'_

**XxXxXxXxXxXxCHAPTER 4 : Of Seme and UkeXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

The red head made some noises between moan and groan as the warm ray of light illuminated him and the rest of the room. Grunting as his sensitive eyes were greeted by the morning lights, Kyuubi turned around and throw his hands over the warm figure next to him, hoping to pull him closer and hugged him. But the after throwing his slightly tan hand for a certain places and yet the blond is no where to see… em… I mean feel, Kyuubi cracked open his eyes curiously.

"Naru-chan?" Rubbing his still heavy orbs, he climbed to the edge of the bed, to make sure that the poor kitsune didn't rolled out of the bed and landed on the floor during sleep, again.

"Naruto?" Kyuubi asked again as he walked towards the washroom, but only sighed as he found that the washroom was empty.

"Where is he?" The red head grunted as he sat down on the bed heavily, rolled his hand over his slightly messy locks.

"Wait-wait a second, Naru-chan is not here and that Uchiha brat is not here either, then that's mean… SHIT!!" Both of the ruby orbs widen slightly then narrowed as he finally realized the situation now.

"Where could they possibly be?" The red head growled lightly as he stormed out of the room. '_That fucking brat, when I landed my hands on him for kidnapping my poor babe away from me, I am going to skin him alive and rolled him with salt!! That fucking perverted big fat octopus!! Gyaaa, I hate him!!'_

But then the cursing came into a halt as he heard the banging of some pans. "The kitchen?" the fuming male questioned to himself as he quickly walked towards the kitchen.

"Naru-chan?" Kyuubi called out, trying to not sound as worry as he was. As he walked into the kitchen, his face turned from tan to pale blue then to fuming red as he looked at the scene in front of him.

That Uchiha brat was standing behind the little kitsune, who is having a cute pink apron around his slim waist. That ugly, stupid, moron, smug, duck-ass, pervert, bastard…… (Ahem, Kyuubi, that's more than enough… TTll) Uchiha's stomach was pressing against the kitsune's back, and both of his pale hands were holding the smaller ones gently, just like hugging the little kitsune.

"You should slice them like this." The blond said as he hold Sasuke's right hand and started to demonstrate by cutting the mutton into slices.

"Hmn, I think I get it now. Like this?"

"That's right, Sasuke." Naruto answered with a proud smile on his face as he watched the taller raven cutting some ingredients for the miso ramen, letting his right hand controlled by Sasuke instead.

While Naruto was busy 'lecturing' the Uchiha, the said male slightly turned to the fuming red head and winked at him, causing Kyuubi to growl. Returning the glare, Sasuke mouthed 'watch-this' with a devilish smirk and before the confused red head could even replied, he winced as he heard the 'faked' pained cry from the oh-so-cool-Uchiha.

"Sasuke!! Are you alright?" The blond asked as he looked at the wounded finger with concern, a small trail of blood ran down the index finger.

"It's ok." Sasuke smiled as he looked at the fuming raven from the corner of his eyes, a glint of mischievous reflected from the onyx orbs.

"Naru-chan, could you please help me to disinfected the wound?"

"Eh? Disinfected… but how?"

"By licking the wound, coating it with saliva." The taller male smirked.

"Em… ok…" The poor blond blushed as he took the injured finger closer and placed it into his warm cavern. Slowly, Naruto pursed around the bleeding finger with his pouty lips and sucked the small amount of blood, licked along the trail of blood that had run down the raven's finger.

'Oh my God…' Both of the seme moaned as they looked at the (erotic) scene in front of them, does Naru-chan has to be so fucking sexy what ever he did?!

"Sasuke, does it hurts?" The blond asked as he heard the raven groaned but little does he knew that the Uchiha was groaning and moaning at the slightly hardness of his… lower region and not from the pain of his wound.

"UCHIHA SASUKE!! I am going to kill you!!" The poor uke was shocked as the fuming red head was marching towards them, within a split second; he was already hugged in the warm embrace of Kyuubi, with both arms encircled around him protectively.

"Kyu-Kyuubi?!"

"Oh my God, my poor babe!! Are you hurt?! Did that pervert asked you to do anything else except for licking his finger?! Did he ask you to suck his coc-"

"Kyuubi!! Gyaaa, just stop all your dirty talks!! It's embarrassing!!" The blond whined with a cute hue of pink decorated his tan face.

"But… but that pervert-"

"For your information, Naru-chan was just teaching me how to prepare mutton ramen, moron."

"Why you, son of bitch!! You did that in purpose, right?! I saw you smirked at me before you cut yourself!!"

"I don't understand what are you talking about." Sasuke gave him the best innocent looking face while the red head only hissed an annoyance.

"You liar!! I saw it with my own eyes!!"

"Is that so?"

"Yes, it is!!" The corner of the mouth twitched in annoyance.

"Oo…"

"It's not 'oo' you bastard!!" Veins twitching and popping on the forehead.

"Hmn."

"……"Knuckles balled tightly until they turned white.

"……"

"That's it, fucking Uchiha!! That's the last straw!!" Kyuubi barked as he grabbed hold of the raven's collar, inwardly cursed himself for shorter than the raven for a few good inch.

"Then what are you going to do? Loser." Sasuke smirked as he grabbed hold of the shorter male's collar as well, looking right into the ruby orbs.

"Why you-"

Grrrroooowwwllllllll

"Eh? What was that?" Both of the seme said in union.

"Ehehehe… gomen ne, that's my stomach… I am hungry." The flushing blond muttered embarrassedly as he scratched the back of his head.

"Hmn, then let's eat, the mutton is about to cook." The Uchiha gave the red head another glare and mouthed 'continue this later' before turning to the cooking pot.

"Yeah!! Mutton ramen!! Mutton ramen!!"

"Naru-chan, you shouldn't eat anything that was cooked by that pervert!! Who knows what have he added into the ramen!!"

"Bu-but Kyuubi!! Mutton ramen is the best in the whooollleee world!! Maybe you should try some then you will know how good it is!!" The blond whined and pouted cutely, looking hopefully at the sweating red head with his infamous puppy eye full boast.

"Al-alright, I will try… but only if you tested the food with silver needle and feed me, with your mouth." Kyuubi smirked.

"In your dreams." Both Sasuke and Naruto said before they blinked and laughed (well, Naruto did laugh but Sasuke only smiled) together.

"Hey!! Both of you are so mean!!" Kyuubi only pouted before joining them and laughed.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Both of the semes smiled lightly as they were looking at the cute little kitsune. The tiny feet which were restless standing on tip-toe, the pouted pink lips and the azure orbs with the color of the sky which is kept looking at the heaven that have the same color made him very cherubic. When the eyes met, the little kitsune smiled warmly at them.

"Hey, look at this!! Look at this!! It's 'Kung Fu Panda'!! Let's watch this, ne??" The excited blond bounced up and down happily as he pointed at the colourful poster.

"Are you serious, Naru-chan?" Kyuubi animated sweat drop as he looked at the poster. Although he really like Naru-chan, but there's no way he is going to watch the childish cartoon with him. Hell, he had stopped watching cartoon since he was ten!

"Hmn, but I think this would be better." Sasuke muttered as he pointed the dark poster beside them.

"But… but Sasuke!! That's a horror movie!! And it's not as funny as this one!" The shorter male whined.

"Ya, I… I think the cartoon is better…" Kyuubi muttered, a light hue of pink decorated his cheeks.

"Aww, don't tell me the oh-so-mighty Kyuubi is afraid of horror movie." Sasuke smirked as he mocked and elbowed the slightly blushing red head.

"Wha-who… who said that I am afraid of it!!"

"Then prove it by watching it. If you could finish watching the whole movie without screaming, flinching or trembling then I shall leave Naru-chan alone until his birthday, deal?" Sasuke whispered loud enough for the red head.

"Deal!! Come on, Naru-chan, let's go buy the tickets."

"Nuuuuuuuu!!"

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The red head could swear that his heart is going to jump out of his rib cage if he continued to stay here and watch. The movie was pretty plain and not-too-scary at first, just your average horror movie with zombies or soul flying here and there. But as time passed, the scene turned from the bright city to a spooky haunted house, dead body without organs or limps and bones lying all around the house and worse they revived during the full moon, going to hunt down humans and eat them alive. The bloody scene just made the poor red head wanted to puke. God, is that a human's kidney (?) and they… they are eating it while the victim is still alive!! God!! Get me out of here!!

Although he really, really wanted to get out of here, but he can't leave Naru-chan here, all alone with that big fat pervert!! (Although the poor blond already clutching and trembling in the hands of the smirking raven)

"Kyyaaaa!!" Finally, can't take it anymore, the red head screamed on top of his lungs just like the others and grabbed the nearest thing beside him, which happened to a male's leather jacket and hid his face in the said male's hard chest.

'Hey, I am not a pillow, you know?" The male muttered as he lightly shook Kyuubi's shoulder, earning himself a sweet gasp.

"Eh? Ah, I am so sorry!!" The red head quickly pulled away from the raven embarrassedly, his face was as red as his hair.

"Hmn, it's ok, I actually don't really mind if someone as beautiful as you hugging me." The taller male smirked, encircled his hand around the blushing red head' shoulder.

"Are you hitting on me, mister?" Kyuubi glared as he pushed away the pale hand roughly.

"Don't tell me that you are not gay."

"And what if I am."

"Then I am hundred percent hitting on you."

"Well, sorry for disappointing you, but I like the cute type and I am a seme for God's sake."

"Oh, sorry to disappointing as well, but You are my TYPE and I am also a seme." Kyuubi shuddered as the raven purred seducingly, eying the poor red head up and down as if he is a piece of meat.

"Fuck you."

"Aww, such dirty words came out from such beautiful lips." The raven mocked as he traced the plum and pouty lips with his pale finger, earning himself another gasp from the shocked male.

"Hands off you pervert!!" Kyuubi slapped the pale hand away angrily and stood up, leaving the cinema.

"Hey, wait up." The taller male followed as well.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Fuck that pervert, if I ever meet him again, I shall punch that fucking face of him!!" The red head growled as he glared at his own reflection on the mirror.

"Hmn, doesn't know that I am so important to you…" The taller male purred as he walked up from behind.

"Gyaaaa!! Fuck!! Get out of here, you… you octopus!!"

"But as I know, this is the public washroom."

"Never mind!!" Kyuubi growled as he marched towards the exit, but only stopped by the stranger.

"Wait." The raven muttered as he grabbed the slim wrist and pushed the shorter red head to the door.

"Fuck!! Let go of me!!" The poor red head shouted in annoyance as he started to struggle away from the taller male, but only paled when he realized that the raven was in fact a lot stronger than him.

"What's your name, beautiful?" The taller raven smirked as he leaned closer to Kyuubi, whispering and blowing cool wind into his sensitive ears.

"Fuck you." Kyuubi managed to hold on his moan and hissed when the stranger licked his ear lobe.

"You really are a stubborn one, aren't you? But I like it." The raven chuckled, without a lot of effort he pushed both of the thinner wrists on top of the victim's head and secured them in place with his right hand.

"But I told you I am a seme and I like the cute type!!"

"Oh, too bad that you are my type. Stubborn yet charming, wild yet alluring, just like a sexy vixen that needed to be tame."

Kyuubi gasped as the pale hand caressed his flushing cheeks gently, then the long fingers slowly traced his lips again, before he could even protested, two long fingers were shoved into his mouth, touching and dancing with his tongue and warm cavern. Worse, a leg came forward and started to rub against his… sensitive lower region in lazy circular motion, which caused his legs turned into jelly, creating a very erotic scene.

The stranger smirked as the poor red head was slightly moaning but cursed himself afterwards when Kyuubi unexpected bite on his fingers, hard, which caused him to quickly withdraw them. As soon as Kyuubi regained freedom, he quickly kicked and nailing the raven's crotch, hard which caused the pervert to groan in pain, falling to his knees.

"Haha, take that, sucker!! I am not a seme for nothing!!" The red head blew him a raspberry before walking out of the washroom proudly, leaving a smirking raven behind.

"Interesting." Taking out a red leather wallet from his back pocket, he flipped it open and locked at the id, "Kyuubi heh? A cute little name for the sexy vixen."

**TBC**

**HORRAY!! I AM FINALLY DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER!! SINCE THERE'S A LOT ITAKYUU (WHICH SOME OF THEM EVEN TREATEN TO KILLED ME IF I DIDN'T WRITE ITAKYUU FOR THEM) I SPECIALLY FOCUSED MORE ON KYUUBI AND ITACHI**** IN THIS CHAPTER, HOPE YA ALL LIKE IT. **

**POOR KYUUBI FOR CHANGING INTO A UKE INSTEAD OF A SEME… BUT DON'T WORRY, KYUU-CHAN, ITACHI-SAMA WILL TAKE GOOD CARE OF YOU… SMIRK… SMIRK…**

**HERE'S THE FINAL RESULT FROM THE POLL:**

**SASUNARU… 16**

**SASUKYUUNARU … 11**

**ITANARU… 3**

**ITAKYUU… 8**

**KYUUITA…2**

**ITAKYUUSASUNARU (OMG!!AGAIN, I WAS SHOCKED WHEN I SAW THIS!!)… 2**


	5. SPECIAL

_**YEAH, I AM BACK FROM THE LAND OF HELL!! SINCE I HAVE RECEIVED A LOT OF REQUESTS FROM THE SOBBING **__**SASUKYUUNARU **__**FANS, SO I FINALLY DECIDED TO WRITE ONE SPECIAL STORY FOR **__**SASUKYUUNARU FANS**__**. IF YOU ARE NOT INTO **__**SASUKYUUNARU**__** OR **__**HARD YAOI**__**, PLEASE LEAVE AT ONCE AND FOR THE OTHERS, PLEASAE ENJOY!!**_

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx OF MASTER AND SLAVE xXxXxXxXxXxX**_

_The small blond purred as a pair of tan hands was doing magic around his shoulder, they danced and effectively soothed the aching knot and joint. A satisfied smile plastered on the tan face as Naruto shifted a little on the king sized golden silk bed, having a more comfortable position._

_"Harder…" Naruto moaned lightly as the pair of strong hands moved from the small shoulder to the smooth, flawless back, warmth radiated from the strong hand to every inch of his skin._

_"As you wish, Naruto-sama." The red head nodded while putting more force on the baby soft skin, earning himself another satisfied moan._

_"Naruto-sama, your ramen is ready." Another raven walked in and kneeled in front of the smirking blond, held out the huge bowl of steaming ramen to the blond._

_"Then what are you waiting for? Are you expecting me to eat by myself?!"_

_"N-no!! I am sorry, Naruto-sama, I shall feed you." The tall raven quickly walked towards the smirking blond and kneeled beside the blond, picking up a small amount of ramen with the silver chopsticks. After blowing slowly at the steaming ramen, the raven fed the blond who inhaled it happily._

_"Hmn, that's my good boy." Naruto grinned as he caressed the surprisingly soft raven hair, earning himself a shy gasp from the raven._

_"Master…" The smirk widen as the raven purred in delight, inching himself closer for the touch._

_"Hmn, what a good pet you are, Sasu-chan."_

"Dobe."

"Hmnnn?" The blond lightly moaned as his shoulder was shook back and forth.

"DOBE!!"

"I… I want more…"

"What the-"Both of the onyx orbs widen as they locked against the still sleeping blond, who rested his head on top of both of his hands, god, what kind of dream is he having??

"Hey, Uchiha, are you thinking what I am thinking?" The red head asked as he gave a wink at the raven, who shrugged in return.

"…ramen… more…"

Silence…. More silence… both of the taller males animated sweat dropped as they looked at the still day-dreaming blond. And Kami-sama is that… is he drooling and moaning… just for ramen!? Just a fucking bowl of ramen instead of two of the hottest and most popular male in Konoha High?!

"God, it's so hard to wake that moron." Sasuke sighed in defeat after shaking and calling names at the blond for a while.

"Well, maybe we could use some 'special' ways to wake him, maybe like this." Kyuubi smirked as he blew some cold air into the sensitive ear, causing the poor blond to moaned and stirred in discomfort.

"I see, let me help, too." The Uchiha smirked as well, he looked around the library to make sure there's no spectators around before leaning closer, playfully bit and licked the soft ear lobes, earning himself another sweet moan from the lightly trembling blond.

"God, his moaning is killing me!!" Kyuubi cursed, moving from the already redden ear to the swan-liked neck, sucking and licking here and there.

"It sure does." The raven chuckled as he did the same, sucking hard enough for leaving some pink marks but tender enough for not leaving hickeys. Only Kami-sama knows what will the blond do if he found out that both of his best childhood friends had a crush on him and yet worse, molesting him during his sleep.

Fortunately or unfortunately, the blond was finally stirred awake form his fantastic dreamland thanks to two of his 'kind' buddies, causing both of the semes to jerk back from their prey. Both of his hazy azure orbs cracked opened as they landed on the grinning Kyuubi and the smirking Sasuke.

Rubbing his heavy eyes with both his small fist cutely, the blond asked, "Where am I , Sasuke, Kyuubi?"

"You forget?! God, you are really a dobe." The raven gasped in disbelieve.

"Hey!! You are so mean, Sasuke!!" The blond pouted cutely.

"Well, for your information, Naru-hime, we are at the Konoha library." Kyuubi explained.

"But why are we-"

"That's because your dad asked us to help you with your revision for the final exam, and when we haven't even started for more than ten minutes, you fell asleep."

"Jezz, I am so hurt that Naru-hime fell asleep when I was explaining the equation." The red head pouted and faked a sob.

"Oh. And one more question for Uchiha Sasuke-san and Kyuubi-san." The blond asked with his right hand raised, a warm smile plastered on his tan face.

"Yes, Uzumaki Naruto-san?" Both of the males replied.

"Give me a FUCKING reason why my EARS and NECK are WET with SAILVA?!" The blond growled with a dangerous smile, a few veins could be seen popping on the blond's forehead.

"Em… well…" Sasuke and Kyuubi nervously smiled as they back off from the dangerous blond.

"You see, when you fell asleep just now, you were drooling-"The raven answered with a nervous smile and quickly elbowed the red head beside.

"Eh? Ah, yes, and then your saliva wetted your chin and neck and that's why your neck is wet!! Right, Uchiha?" Kyuubi explained and quickly elbowed the raven back.

"Ye-yeah, of course!!"

Drops of sweat started to roll down and wetted their backs as the smaller blond looked at both of them suspiciously. His slightly narrowed azure orbs looking right into their eyes, as if he was trying to find any clue or evident that they are lying, but when he found none, he let out a sigh.

"Fine, that explained why my neck is wet with saliva-" Both of the semes sighed in relief, "-but that doesn't explained why my EARS are WET as well!!"

Sasuke and Kyuubi tensed as they heard that_. Shit, why is it that the dobe so perceptive and obvious when he is not supposed to be!!_

"Well, em, Naru-chan, you should know that shouting is not allowed in the library and-"

"Like hell I _**care**_ about that!! What I cared about is that why my-"

"SASUKE-KUUUNNNN!!"

"KYUUBI-KUNNNN!!"

Both of the semes' face paled but ironically glad as the two annoying bitches clanged themselves to them, making some disgusting sound like a cat with some fur ball stuck in its throat (which was supposed to be some seducing purrs).

"Sasuke-kuuunnn!! I missed you so much!! Why didn't you called me?!" Sasuke winced at the annoying high pitch voice of that pink haired bitch snuggled into his embrace, shamelessly brushing her breast against the slightly hard chest.

"Kyuubi-san, there's a new café across the street, and they have my favourite rose petal tea as well!! Why don't we go and heave a drink there, hmmnnn?" Ino purred as she rested both of her bonny hand around Kyuubi's neck, causing the red head to suppress the urge to puke out as her flat hips kept brushing against his legs and lower region.

"Ehehehe… since both of you are quite busy with your… companions, then I shall-"

"NO!!" Both of the semes shouted in union, lightly glared at the blond with a message like 'don't-you-dare-to-skip-the-lesson-and-leave-us-here-with-these-bitches'.

"But… but then how about Sakura-chan and Ino-chan?" Naruto asked, pointing at two still 'seducing' feamales.

"Give us a minute and wait outside-"Sasuke groaned while pushing the pink-haired bitch away, deciding weather of not to just punch the light out of her,

"-we will take care of them." Kyuubi frowned as the ugly blond kept brusing against him, pushing her away just made her strengthen the iron grip around his neck, leaving ugly scratch marks on his flawless skin.

"Oh, ok." Gathering all the books he bought, the blond quickly walked out of the huge white building, leaving both of his frustrated (or happy in the blond's mind, since he thought that both of the bitches are Sasuke and Kyuubi's girlfriends) pals behind. Giving out a deep sigh, the blond sat himself on a bench nearby, looking at the blue sky.

"Why can't I become as popular as Sasuke and Kyuubi?" Naruto muttered to himself.

Three of them have been together as childhood friends since four, since they were neighbors and their fathers were business partners as well. Among the three, Naruto was more popular compared to the two since he was so cute and fragile that made many housewives surrounded and protected him like a little princess, which caused him quite proud when he saw the two taller males whinned for attention as well. (but little did he knew that Sasuke and Kyuubi were actually whinning for Naru-chan's attention instead of those evil obasan who stole their little princess away.) Girls in their school also always hang out with him and played with him, making him quite famous among the girls. (which caused the poor blond to think that girls were attracted to him where the fact is the girls treated him like a female friend since he really looked like one and always played Barbie dolls and teddy bears with him)

But after they were in high school, everything changed, the girls were all attracted to the two older males instead of him. Although he hated to admit but Sasuke and Kyuubi have grown into really handsome and attractive males. Sasuke, who stood proud around 6'3 was the president of the school council. The raven aced anything he tried, having good grades and a master degree for piano. He was also known as the ice prince for his cool attitude that melted many fan girls' heart.

Kyuubi on the other hand was known as prince charming, with his infamous sunshine smile and great performance in academics, sports especially swimming. He was also the vice president of the student council and the president of the swimming club.

"God, they are so annoying!!" Kyuubi groaned.

"Hmn, if killing isn't illegal, I would have killed her from the first day we met." The raven smirked.

"Then you will be caught for the 'abusing animals' rule."

"Hmn." The raven smirked.

"Hey, you are finally done?! Eh, where's Sakura-chan and Ino-chan?"

"They have something to catch up in the library." Kyuubi answered with a grin.

"Ya, school projects I supposed." Sasuke added.

"Ohh, then let's have something to eat, I am hungry!!"

"Ok, as long as it's not ramen."

"Hmn, you need more nutrients to get strong, just looked at your tiny figure."

"Hey!! Sasuke, you are so mean!! And I am NOT tiny!! Just wait and see, one day, I shall be taller than both you!!" The blond pouted and marched towards the ramen stall, leaving both of the smirking semes behind.

"God, he is just so cute!! I don't think I can control myself any longer!! Kami-sama, just look at those rounded tight ass, I-"

"Stop it or both of us are going to have a hard on!!" Sasuke hissed.

"Bu-but-"

"I know, but it's just not the right time yet, I am afraid that Naru-chan will be freak out if he finds out that both of his best buddies were lusting for him since the day we met."

"I guess so… fine, I will wait… we will wait…" Kyuubi sighed.

* * *

Naruto looked out of the window with a bored expression. He hated Chemistry the most, no, to be more specific; he hated the chemistry sensei, Orochimaru more than the boring subject. Normally during the class, Kyuubi and Sasuke would sited beside him, protecting him from that creepy yet perverted sensei, but unfortunately for today, both of his protectors had went out for a stupid council meeting, leaving the poor blond sitting all by himself.

"-ruto."

"Heh?" The said blond quickly turned to look at the sensei confusingly. _'Did he just call my name?'_

"I said, Naruto-kun, would you please write down the equation for sodium hydroxide on the white borad."

"So-sodium hydroxide?" _Kami-sama, what the hack is that? God, where is Kyuubi, the top scorer for Chemistry when we needed him?! No, for such simple question, maybe even Sasuke will also know… but… but…_

"Is there any problem, Naruto-kun." The pale sensei purred.

"N-no!!"

"Hmn, actually it's ok if you don't want to answer this question…"

"Rea-really?!" Both of the azure orbs widen in happiness.

"But you will have to stay back for de-ten-tion." The raven purred, licking his dry lips with his abnormal long tongue which caused the poor blond to shudder.

"N-no, I will answer that." As the blond walked past Sakura and Ino's desk, the pink haired female pushed a little piece of paper to the confused blond. When he looked at the paper, he nearly fainted at happiness when he saw the answer written on the paper.

"Very well, Naruto-kun, it seems that you were really paying attention in the class." A frown replaced the smirk on the sickly pale face as he checked at the answer given while Naruto only smiled innocently in return. When he passed by the Sakura and Ino's desk, he mouthed thank you while they only passed another note to him.

"Meet us at the music room during recess." Naruto read out loud. "Hmn, wonder what they want with me?"

* * *

"You **WHAT**?!"

"Shut up Naruto!! Stop shouting like an idiot!!" Sakura hissed in frustration.

"Thank god we choose to meet at the music room, since it is sound proof."

"Yeah, Ino."

"Now listen up since I will only repeat this for the last time, listen carefully." Ino growled as she pinched Naruto's right ear, hard.

"Aww!! Alright!! Alright, I am listening!!" The poor blond whinned as he caressed his abused ear.

"Next Saturday will be our husbands, Sasuke-kun and Kyuubi-san's birthday." Ino squeaked in delight.

"And we wanted to give them a surprise by celebrate their birthday together at a six star hotel, namely the Luxury Hotel."

"Bu-but why a hotel instead? I mean there's more fun places like the fun fair or-"

"Just shut up and let me finish it, will you?!"

"O-ok."

"So in order to repay us for helping you at the Chemistry class, you shall help us to send these invitation cards to Sasuke-kun and Kyuubi-kun."

"What?!"

"Yup, and don't forget to give them the room key, it's inside the pink envelope as well."

"Make sure they read it in front of you before leaving, and if they asked you anything, just said that 'it's a secret', or 'you will find out soon', understand?"

"Ok…"

"Then what are you waiting for?!" Sakura hissed as she kicked the blond out of the room.

"Move it, move it, move it!!" Ino shouted from behind and only smirked as the blond quickly ran across the corridor.

"Do you think this will work, Sakura?"

"Hmn, of course, since Sasuke-kun and Kyuubi-kun love us so much, right?"

"God, I just can't imagine about that night, having both of the hottest guys in the school just for us."

"Awwww, I just can't wait for that night to come!! Four of us on that king-sized bed… God…"

"Hey, how about if we go to sex shop nearby after school? Although both of us are already sexy enough, but one or two toys won't hurt, ne?" Sakura winked at the slightly blushing bond.

"Why of course, and we are lack of condom as well!!"

* * *

"I finally found you, Sasuke!!" The poor blond panted as he walked into the president room.

"Naruto? But I thought that you have already left by now." Sasuke muttered, looking up from his mountains of documents.

"Actually, I was, but I run back to school when I discover that I forgot this!" The raven raised an elegant eyebrow as the smaller male trusted a pink envelope to him nervously; a hue of pink decorated his slightly rounded face.

"What's this?"

"Its from Sa- I… I mean you will know once you open it."

"……" The raven said nothing and opened the envelope curiously and read the letter quietly.

_My love,_

_I have been admiring you since the day we met, although you might be not aware of it, I have been looking at you whenever I got the chance. I know that this coming Saturday is your birthday, so I have planed a surprise for you at the Luxury Hotel, nine p.m, room 609. _

_Please don't be late; I will be waiting for you."_

_ From,_

_ Your love._

Both of the onyx orbs widen as he finished the letter. What the-

"Naruto?" As he was going to ask for the detail, the blond was already out of his sight, the door kept wide open.

"Did… did Naruto wrote this? Yes, of course he wrote this since he sent it to me by his own!! Then… then he finally knows my feeling… this Saturday… God, Naruto, you have no idea how long have I been waiting for this day to come!!" A devilish smirk plastered on the pale face as he reread to the letter again and again.

* * *

"Eh? What you doing here, Naru-hime?" Kyuubi asked confusingly, drying his soaked hair with his towel, since he just finished his swimming practice.

"Em… well… this is for you!!"

"Fo-for me?!" Kyuubi gasped in disbelieve as he looked at the pink envelope and received it without hesitant.

"Can I open it now or should I-"

"No!! I mean you can open it now." '_–so that I can go home quickly and watch animax!_ ' Naruto mentally added.

"Ok." Kyuubi nearly choked with his own saliva as he read the first line of the letter, blushing lightly, he looked back at the blond, who just looked back at him innocently.

"Naruto, what is the meaning of this?"

"Ask In-I mean, it's a secret, you will find out soon."

"……" After looking at the smiling blond for a few minutes or so, the red head continue reading the letter.

_To: My precious Kyuu-sama,_

_You have no idea just how much I love you ever since my eyes landed on that handsome face, the sexy body of yours. My heart pumped so fast that it's going to jumped out of the rib cage every time I saw you or when you are near me… Kami-sama, you don't know how much I suffered just because of you…_

_I know that this coming Saturday will be your sweet seventeen, so I hope that I can spend that precious moment of yours with you at Luxury Hotel, room 609, 9p.m sharp._

_I will be waiting, muaxxxxx._

_ From : your loyal admire._

After finishing the letter, Kyuubi could feel that his face was flaming red and hot, his maid became hazy. _'Kami-sama, is this a dream?!'_ Pinching his left cheek, then right cheek, then left again, "Guess not."

"Naruto, why are you-eh? He was here a minute ago… maybe he is shy, oh, my poor hime, don't worry, I won't let you suffer anymore, I shall gave you the best pleasure this Saturday!!"

* * *

The blond sighed again, which would be the 15th time as he rested his chin on both of his hands. He just doesn't get it!! Sasuke and Kyuubi were his best friends, right? When both of his best friends were going to get laid, he should be happy for them, right? Then why, why is it that he was feeling weird, his heart ached every time he has a mental image of Sasuke and Kyuubi were giving full attention to the two females instead of himself?!

'_You are like a sun, who always gave me brightness and hope, you are like a moon, who always illuminate the darkness, you are-'_

"Hello?" The blond asked, picked up his handset.

_"Naruto? Is that you?!"_

"Yes, Ino, why are you-"

_"Shut up and listen!! Sa-Sakura and I… we are at the hospital right now!! Accident… rain and slippery road.."_

"Wha-accident?! How are you and Sakura?! Are both of you alright?!"

_"I am fine… just… just a little scratch here and there… but Sakura!! She… she… hurt her leg and can't walk for a month or so……"_

"Oh, I am glad that both of you are alright." The blond sighed in relief.

_"Naruto, would you do me favor?"_

"Yes?"

_"Go to the hotel and informed Sasuke-kun and Kyuubi-kun at room 609 that we can't continue the party right now, but do tell them that we are waiting for them at the Konoha Hospital now, do that for me, will you?"_

"But why don't you just call them by yourself? I mean-"

_"Do you think that I am a moron like you?! I have tried for the last ten minutes but it seems that they turned off their cells. Just do it, Naruto!! I shall hang right now, Sakura is shouting for Sasuke-kun… **GOD, just stop whining, you big forehead!!** And as I said, inform them immediately!!"_

"Hey, wait, Ino… Ino? I just hate my life…" Naruto cursed, taking his wallet and keys before stormed out of his room.

* * *

"What the fuck are you doing here, Uchiha?!" Kyuubi snarled as he glared at the raven, who was sitting comfortably on the edge of the king-sized bed.

"I should be the one who asked you the same question, moron." The Uchiha glare back with his infamous glare.

"Well, for your information, I was invited here by Naru-hime, jackass!!"

"Same here."

"Liar!!"

"The same thing I could said to you."

"Wha-I have proof that Naru-chan invited me here, look at this, Naru-chan gave me this yesterday!!"

"A letter with pink envelope? I have one, too."

"Let me see yours!!" Kyuubi growled as he snatched the pink envelope from the raven.

"Then give me yours, you moron!!

Ding Dong… Ding Dong…

"Just shut up!! We don't want any room service!!" Both of the semes shouted angrily.

"Em, guys, it's me…" The blond gasped as the door was slammed opened and before he even have the time to protease he was pulled roughly into the room by the two fuming semes.

"What is the meaning of this, Naruto?!" They both shouted in union again.

"Eh, well, you see, it's complicated… I… I-"

"Just forget about the explanation, Naru-chan, who do you love the most?!" Kyuubi asked eagerly, grabbed and shaking the smaller shoulder back and forth.

"He-heh?!"

"Fuck off, of course Naruto loved me instead of a jackass like you!!"

"What?! How dare you!! Come on, Naru-hime, tell that bastard that you love me!!"

"NO!! Tell that MORON that you love me!!"

"Sto-stop it, both of you!! I am so confused right now!!" The poor blond struggled as he was tangled between the two taller males, his face was a shade of dark red.

"Confusing?"

"You haven't decided who you like the most?!"

"Fine, then I shall prove it you how good I am." Kyuubi growled as he cupped the baby soft chin and sealed those pouty lips with his cold ones, causing Naruto to struggle even more.The eager tongue darted from its confines, licking and wetting the dry pouty lips, tried to pass towards the barriers and reach it's destination into the wet cavern. The red head pulled the smaller blond towards him, covering him with his own larger frame as his long nimble fingers gently trailed down the tan soft skin of his lover. Finally, the pouty lips opened in a silent gasp allowing his to enter the forbidden troves inside as he gladly explore the sweetness inside.

Kyuubi himself groaned as the sweet taste of the blond filled his sense, the blond tasted like wild berries, spice and… and sunshine, he felt himself was so ecstasy with the unique taste that he could have enough of it.

"Mnnhnnnn…." The blond moaned in protease as Kyuubi's hot organ danced across his gums and teeth, then entangle with his own.

The poor blond let out a silent gasp and hiss as the raven pulled up the blond's shirt, attacking the smooth chest and the pair of cute nipples. Sasuke expertly licked and sucked the right nipple until it became hard and red while playing another with his nibble fingers, which caused the poor blond to moan in pleasure.

For a while, there was nothing but the sounds of moaning, greedy sucking and biting encore through the huge room. The poor blond's legs were quivering as the raven continues to suck on his nipples as if he was a baby asking for milk. While Kyuubi had pilled away from his swollen lips to his ears, pushing his hot organ into the sensitive ears, which caused the poor uke squeaked in delight. The sensation overload coming from so many sources overwhelming and the tears of pleasure caused his vision to become hazy.

"Let's continue this on the bed…" Sasuke manage to hiss between kisses.

"Fine." Without any effort, the red head easily picked up the still moaning blond and landed the small figure onto the center of the bed. While the blond was still squirming in discomfort at his lower region, the two semes were already out of clothes, naked, they both climbed onto the bed.

Naruto blushed heavily as he has a nice view of both of his so called best friends. He had a rough idea that both of them were big and muscular, but he hadn't known that their bodies were so beautiful. They were flawless, like those naked statues that Greeks and Romans seemed obsessed with making, except that… ahem… their… lower region… were… huge. Naruto gulped nervously as his vision landed on them and quickly looked at another direction, too embarrassed at himself for taking interest at other males' reproductive organs.

"Look, Sasuke, Kyuubi, I really need to explain this, actually the one who-haaaaa…." The poor uke moaned as Kyuubi started to lick and sucked his jaw line then collar bone, leaving numerous hickeys with various sizes and shapes.

"Hmn, it seems that our little uke is quite impressed with his semes, ne?" Sasuke continued to suck the hard nipples, and then licked lower and lower until the hem of the blond's pants. Without any warning, he pulled the shorts down along with the under garment and throw them to the corner of the room.

"Kyaaa!! No!!" Naruto moaned embarrassedly as he quickly covered his lower region with both of hands.

"Awww, don't be shy… we only wanted a have a little fun with your little penis down there…" Sasuke purred as he grabbed both of the tiny arms and secured them on top of the blond's head while Kyuubi untie his belt and tied it around Naruto's wrist, causing the bglond to whined in displeasure.

"Let-let go of, both of you!! You are don't understand!! Actually I-"

"What a cute penis we have here!! It's pink in colour!!" Sasuke mocked at the small organ while the owner only struggled and tried to close his legs but only groaned when Sasuke sated himself between his legs, getting himself a nice view of the cute organ.

"God, you are so cute." Kyuubi smirked and lifted the blond up and sited him on top of his aroused penis, rubbing and humping at the soft, rounded ass seducingly while the blond only moaned and mewled in return.

"Haaaa…. Sto-stop it!! Hyiiiyaaaa…." Naruto moaned as the raven reached out and carefully touched the pink little penis, which immediately leapt to attention and reared its head. The raven gave out a smirk and patted it as if it was an animal, and the penis became stiffer and hotter under nimble fingers. The Uchiha seemed fascinated and then cupped the balls which were starting to tighten up at the stimulation. He lowered his body and took a tentative lick at the tip of the penis and moaned at the rich taste of the pre cum.

"Kiyyaaaa!! N-noooo!! Haaaa…" Taking the blond's moaning as encouragement, the raven continue to lick and sucked at the hard yet stiff organ, then took the whole thing into his wet cavern, causing the poor uke to stir and shouted in pleasure.

Too overwhelming by the new sensation, the red head took the chance and quickly inserted a slick finger into the tight anus, earning himself a shook gasp from the moaning Naruto.  
"Haaa!! Wha- it's weird!! Something weird…haaaa… inside… nooo!! Take it out!!"

"Don't worry, my love, it will be better, I promise." Kyuubi kissed the slender neck before adding another finger into the tight hole, trusting in and out. While on the other hand, the Uchiha licked and pumped the aroused organ lovingly.

"No!! Sto-op, I… weird… going to…. Haaa… pee!!" The blond moan and struggling to set himself free but no anvil.

"Don't worry dear; you are not going to pee…"

"But you are going to cum, my dear innocent princess…"

"Don't worry, this would help." Sasuke grinned.

"Wha-what is that!! Take…haaa… it off… tight…haaa…"

"It's a cock ring that I found out just now, it prevent you to come before us. Now, where did I stopped just now?"

"NNOOoooo!!" Tears started to roll down the flushed cheek as another finger was added, trusting in and out of his shameful region, making wet squishing voice.

" I think he is ready, Uchiha." The raven nodded and quickly did rock-scissors-paper and Kyuubi gave out a satisfied grin as he won.

"Naru-chan, just relax, I am going to enter you now." The red head gave out a warm smile and kissed his nose before slowly eased himself inside. Both of them hissed at the hot and tightness of the blond.

"God, you are so tight…"

"Haaa…" In order to distract the blond from pain of being penetrate, Sasuke continue to suck and licked the hard penis and balls, causing Naruto to cry out in pleasure again and arch his back in an attempt to feel more of the scratchy, wet, prodding tongue.

After waiting for a while, the red head started to push in and out in slow motion, then the thrust faster and faster, swerving his hips and digging his toes into the bed to really push into the small, hot cavern that was enveloping him so tightly.

"God, you are so good, so fucking tight…" Kyuubi moaned between thrust.

While on the other hand, the blond was forced to lick and sucked the huge organ of Sasuke while being fucked by the red head. The Uchiha moaned as the tiny tongue danced through his veins, then licked from the base to the tip of his aroused penis, pre cum leaking from the slit.

"Please… Kyuu… ohh… no more… haaa…. Nooo!!" The poor blond screamed as the said red head picked up his pace, shoving into him more and more harshly. Naruto's voice rose in crescendo and Sasuke and Kyuubi's grunts became louder, and then the two shivered and clutched at each other as Kyuubi came. The red head slowly pulled out and traded places with Sasuke, who immediately pushed his erection inside of Naruto's soft body.

"Noooo!! Please…. Haaaaa… stop and let… me …ahhhyyyy… cum…" The poor blond sobbed as the raven trusted and pumping in and out behind him.

"Let's come together, Naruto. I love you." Naruto howled, as he felt Sasuke released his painfully hard penis from the cock ring, then the raven jerk and shake behind him and spray him with hot jets of seeds. Sasuke shook his hips few times regretfully, and then slowly withdrew.

"That was grater than I have ever imagined…" Sasuke murmured as he panted, looking down at the little blond beside him.Golden messy locks rustled and framed the flushed tan face, azure orbs were half-lid and were dazed from the previous… … activity, swollen lips parted open as it was pleading for another kiss, the soft chest was rising and fall rapidly as his little blond breathed_._

"Shit." The red head muttered.

"what?"

"I am erected again, just by looking at our Naruto-hime."

"Same here…"

"Wha- I am going to fucking kill both of you if you dare to-"

"Baby come out from there, right?"

"So I think it could perfectly fit both of us, right?"

"sure." Sasuke grinned.

"Fuck-fuck off!! Don't come near me… NOOOOO!!"

* * *

"Naru-chan, please I am so sorry!! I don't know why would I committed such act, please forgive me!!" Sasuke plead as he kneeled in front of the blond, who was lying on the bed with his back facing them, then bowed until his head touched the ground.

"Me too!! I am so sorryyyy, please forgive me!!" The red head did the same.

"Hmppp, get out of here!! I don't want to see both of you ever again!!"

"No!! Please, I will do anything!! I will help you do all your notes and homework!!"

"I will help you to cheat in your exam!!"

"I will pay all the senseis so that you will become the top scorer in the school!!"

"I will do all your housework and school duties!!"

"Please, just name a thing and I will do it for you!!"

"yes, please give us a chance to make what is wrong!!"

"Hmp." The blond faked a 'hmp' and then smile silently, enjoying the two morons who were asking for his forgiveness. Although he was angry and hate them at first for what they did to him, but after a long thought, he did agree with himself that he actually have feelings to both of them too, so in the end, he forgive them, but no before he had some pay backs for his aching back and ass.

"Fine, I will forgive both of you, if both you become my slave for a month."

"Sure!!"

"And you will have to listen to my orders."

"Ok."

"And you will have to wear maid outfits 24/7 which included at school."

"What!!" Both of the semes shouted in union.

"It's ok if you all don't to wear, I won't talk nor see both of you ever again."

"But… a maid's… outfit……"

"As I said, it's ok if you don't want to wear, just stay out of my sight from this second onwards."

"NO!! Fine, I will wear it!!" The red head nearly sobbed as he promised.

"And how about your, Sasu-chan?"

"…… fine, anything just for you." The raven muttered embarrassedly.

"That's my good slaves." The blond smiled warmly as he petted both of the seme's head, just like a mother would do to a child, exposing this naked glory to the two pairs of greedy eyes. Before he even realized, the poor blond was already pinned down by the two larger male.

"what… what are both of you doing, let go of me!!"

"Can't help when you are so cute…" Sasuke muttered as he started to licked at the limp organ.

"Kiyyyaaaa!! No…. I am your master and… haaaa!! I haven't forgive both of you… mnnnnn… I hate both of you!! Ahhhhh!!"

"And I love you too." Sasuke and Kyuubi said in union, before continue their activity.

THE END.

**THANKS FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW!! MY LIFE IS DEPENDING ON IT!! AND PLEASE DO TELL ME, AFTER THIS CHAPTER, ARE YOU STILL PREFERRED ****KYUUNARU**** OR ****ITANARU****…**


	6. Chapter 5

**_OHAYO!! I AM BACK FROM THE LAND OF DEATH AND THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR THE READERS WHO SUPPORTS THIS STORY (ALTHOUGH I RARELY UPDATE WITH NEW CHAPPIES) AND THANKS AGAIN FOR THOSE REVIEWS!! BOW _**

**_I AM SORRY IF THIS CHAPPIE IS KINDA SHORT OR BORING (WITHOUT LEMONS) OR EVEN POORLY WRITTEN, BUT PLEASE BEAR WITH IT SINCE IT'S THE BEST THAT I CAN MANAGE BY NOW, I PROMISE THAT THE NEXT CHAPPIE WILL BE A LOT MORE BETTER THAN THIS!!_**

**_OH, AND I REALLY NEED A BETA (YUP, YUP, I DO REALISE THAT MY GRAMMAR ARE KINDA... YOU KNOW...) SO PLS PM IF THERE'S ANYONE KIND ENOUGH TO HELP ME... THX_**

**_THIS IS CHAPTER 5, PLEASE ENJOY!!_**

_The twelve years old red head shouted in pain as the bigger female gripped his soft red locks tightly and yanked his head backwards at a break-neck speed._

_"And this is for flirting with our beloved prince, you fag!!" The poor red head yelped, warm tears welling up in his ruby orbs as he felt a sharp blow on his right cheek and felt his nose crack. Blood began to pour out of it, the red head's heart pounded wildly and he tried to catch his breath, fear and shock began to over power him._

_"Ple…pleaseee……" Unbidden tears started to roll down his flushed cheeks as he glanced up at the three blurry figures towering over him._

_"Shut up you fag!! You are lucky that we didn't bring along our razors!! Or else, I would have leaved my signature on that disgusting face of yours!!" The green hair girl barked as she kicked the trembling child who curled into a ball in front of her, a sick expression plastered on her face as the painful yelps and shouts reached her ears like beautiful melodies._

_"No… please… please stop… what did… I do… what…"_

_"What you did, you asked?! Hah!! Stop acting innocent after you tried to seduce our poor prince by sitting next to him in the class!! He is too kind to know this disgusting, ugly side of yours!! "_

_"Bu-but he is the one who asked me to sit ne-"_

_"Shut the fuck up, you freak!!" The orange hair girl growled as she raised her right leg and aimed at the red head, but only stop when a deep, dark growl reached her ears._

_"What the hell are you all doing here?"_

_The red head turned to the source of the beautiful sound but only saw a tall, dark, blurry figure walked towards him. His world was spinning madly as if he was dumped into a washing machine, everything seems blurry and… off._

_"Hey, are you alright?" The tall figure asked again, full of concern. The shorter boy almost purred as the figure's warmth radiated to his trembling body, he could feel the warm, large hand caressed his bruised cheek, wiping his tears away gently._

_"Ple…pleaseee…" 'Please don't leave me!!' The red head whimpered when the warmth left his face, more tears poured from his ruby orbs as he quickly grabbed hold of the raven's shirt as hard as he could._

_"Don't worry, it's alright now." The said figure let out a small smile before easily picked the smaller boy in a bridal style, earning himself a cute squeak._

_"……" The smaller boy let his head rested against the slightly muscular and hard chest; a small smile framed his bruised face when the peaceful heart beat reached his ears, making him felt safe in the stranger's arm. 'He is so strong, although I can't get a clear look, but I think he is kinda pale… and his hair is really soft and long… it's kinda tickles my cheeks…and he smells good too, like strawberry…'_

_"Rest now, I will take care of everything……" The raven placed a chaste kiss on the his forehead, a painful expression plastered on his face as he looked at the sleeping child in his arm, so fragile and vulnerable._

_"Ano… prince…" One of the bitches stepped forward as she looked at the tall figure, her face blushed and almost squeak in delight when the said raven turned to look at her. (Little does she knows that the raven was glaring and hoping to skin her alive, pulling those ugly eyes out of her skeet and chopped those filthy hands that hurt the poor red head.)_

_"Dead."_

_"Eh-heh?"_

_"Three of you are going to be dead, here, now for what you did to this innocent soul." Pairs of eyes widen in fear as three more figures jumped out from the nowhere, landing on the floor gracefully._

_"Un, ewww, they are too ugly for my liking!! Non-artistic at all!! Can I blow them off so that they can vanish from this world beautifully, unn?" The blond smirked as he licked his dry lips, glancing at the three gulping bitches with interest._

_"Yumm, fresh meat for my sharks. Deidara, I want the flesh, you can have their bones for whatever 'artistic' project of yours." The pale, blue-ish male groaned in delight._

_"Tobi is a good boy!! But they are not!! Bad children shall be punished!!" The last figure beamed, looking at the bitches with a hint of mischievous._

_"Nooo…. Please… Please don't-KYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" Shouts and screams echoed through the empty room while the raven let out a satisfied smirk as he carried the red head to the restroom, his eyes were spinning red._

**xxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxx CHAPTER 5 THE PRINCE xxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxx**

The red head groaned as he glared at that innocent clock. Three in the morning.

"Great, just fucking great and I bet I am going to look like a panda tomorrow…" Letting out a deep sigh, Kyuubi kicked off the thick blanket and climbed off his bead, knowing that he can't sleep every time he was awaken after that dream, or rather flashback of his 'sweet' childhood memories.

It had been thirteen years, he was twelve and he still remembers how weak and pathetic he was back then. He was small and short for his age, boys always mistaken him as a girl and flirted with him while the girls only looked at him with disgust and some with envy. That's why he was always beaten, hated by most of the female population, never came home without a scratch or so. Things get worse when the 'prince' of the school befriend with him.

He still remembered that day; it was almost the end of the summer and he was late for school since he missed the bus. So, when he reached the class, his seat was taken by the others, worse, his three crazy attackers since it was the closest place to their 'prince'. When the red head asked politely so that they could return to their only seats, what he got in return was only glares and some insults. His head was getting lower and lower, feeling ashamed of being insulted in front of his classmate, his eyes started to water but only widen in surprise when the prince actually invited him to sit beside him.

The said prince was cool, after nodding at the red head, he only kept quite and focused during class (actually the said prince was glancing at the oblivious red head with interest by the corner of his orbs) while Kyuubi shivered in discomfort as many pairs of eyes were glaring at him, cursing him for sitting next beside to their beloved prince instead of themselves.

After that beating-out-of-shit-for-stealing-our-beloved-prince incident, Kyuubi rested at the hospital for a week until the doctor was sure that he was fully healed physically and mentally. His parents only told him that a raven boy send him back to their house after disinfected some of his wound and introduced himself as Kyuubi's friend.

"_A friend?" The red head raised his left eye brow in respond. _

"_Ya, although he told me his name, but I can't remember it… if I am not mistaken, it's started with 'I'…" _

"_Oh…" Kyuubi sighed in defeat. 'A friend? Since when did I have a friend? As far as I remember, I only have friends when I was in kindergarten… I am always alone after that…wait a second… friend… is it possible that it's the prince? But I can't even remember his face…'_

Not long after that incident, his dad was transferred to Canada by his company so that he could manage one of the companies there and thus, the whole family decided to move there. Not that Kyuubi minded since he has no friends here, thus there's nothing memorable to make him sad for leaving, accept for a certain raven who introduced himself as 'Kyuubi's friend'.

After moving to Canada, the said red head started to train himself by visiting the gym everyday, vowed to himself that he wanted a new life where he could protected himself from the others. He even let his hair grew long, just like the prince, afraid that he might forgotten the 'friend' of his.

Kyuubi let out another sigh as he looked at himself in front of the mirror, the room was dark, but he could still see his body (Kyuubi likes to sleep with only boxer since he is sensitive to heat and sweats easily) which was illuminated by the moonlight.

Compared to his little body when he was twelve, Kyuubi has grown up, a lot. His once pale skin was now rich honey tan that could only get from extended time under the hot sun that seems permanently imbedded in his skin, giving him a gold tone, although not as tan as Naru-chan. His height sprouted thanks to the tons of milk, although he was still a little on the short stocky side, but at lease he was too tall for being an uke… right?

The only two things that made the red head frown were that his body was still lean in a slight feminine way although he had trained at the gym, a lot. There's no doubt that he was strong, yet instead of having strong, hard muscles, his body was soft and……kinda squishy… yet not baby soft like the blond. And the next thing that irritated him even more is his fucking nipples!! That's right his oh-so-cute-yet-pink nipples!! What kind of normal guys will have fucking pink nipples at the age of twenty-five!!

"Gyaaa!! This is all YOUR FAULT!! YOU are the one who caused me too embarrassed to swim or even half naked in front of others!!" The red head growled as he pointed at the reflection of his own nipples on the mirror.

"Why can't I have normal nipples just like the Uchiha's? At lease they are normal dusty tan, not like YOU, you FUCKING PINK nipples!!" Kyuubi growled as he pinched them at frustrated, but only hissed at the sensation.

"And why the fuck that you are so sensitive?! You belong to a SEME for God's sake!! Shit!! And now I am talking to my nipples!!" The said red head banged his head to the mirror as hard as he could; not caring if he will broke the mirror.

* * *

The blond slightly groaned and tried to pulled the cover over his face when he heard some half moan-groan sound but something heavy was pressing own the cover and he can't pulled it. Annoyed after a few attempts, the blond slowly cracked open his orbs and almost gasped when he saw the raven who was sleeping next to him, with his face really, really close to his'.

"Sasu… ke? What are you… yawn… doing here? Aren't you supposed to sleep in your own room?" Naruto frowned as he started to shake the raven, who only groaned and pulled the poor blond closer to him, hugging him like a pillow with both hands secured around the slim waist possessively.

"Sa… Sasuke!!" Naruto blushed as he tried to struggle from the evil claws but only caused the said devil to hug him tighter, this time, his left leg tangled with his own, just like an octopus would do with his prey.

"Te-teme!! Stop that and wake up!! I know that you are awake!! Wake up teme!!" Punched and kicked.

"Hmn…" Hugged tighter until the said blond wheezed for air.

"Sasuke-teme!!" Kicked more.

"Mnn…" Purred happily.

"Sasuke?"

"……" Snore…

"…… I hate you." The blond finally gave up with all his attempts to free himself. As the teme's ex-wife, he should have known better that Uchihas are very, very possessive perverts, especially in their sleeps. Letting a deep sigh, the blond looked at the raven, different emotions reflected from his azure orbs. After all these years sleeping alone, a warm body sleeping next to him, or rather tangled with him made the blond felt groggy again.

A small smile framed his chubby face as he touched and gently caressed the porcelain face, just like three years ago when he decided to left. He almost moaned when his fingers came in contact with that soft, pale skin that he was so familiar of.

"You haven't change much…" At times, he looked almost expressionless and cold towards others, just like a porcelain doll, but now he (strangely) looked warm and … alive? The long black lashes were making shadow against his flawless cheek and the thin lips that were usually tightly closed were now opened.

Sasuke's body moved up and down rhythmically as he breathed and he was close that he could fell that the raven's heart was beating against his body. Absent-mildly patting Sasuke's hair, the said blond let out a chuckle when the taller male let out contented voice which somewhat sounded like cat's purring.

"It's seems like you still have the habit of purring when I pat your head ne, Sasu-teme?" The blond smiled again as he placed a chaste kiss on the tip of the raven's nose.

"You shouldn't have done that." Naruto almost yelped in surprise when the raven said without opening his eyes.

"Sa… Sasuke?"

"You should have known my limit with my self-control and yet you still dare to act cute in front of me?" The raven smirked while the blond only gasped when the azure orbs locked with the bloody red ones.

"Eh-hehe… Sasuke, st-stop joking around… Go back to your room and be a good boy, ne?"

"……no, unless…" The raven purred huskily as he blew some cold air on the sensitive neck, causing the blond to squirmed uncomfortably.

"Unless?" Gulped.

"Naru-chan… I-"

"_GYAAA!!"_

"Wha-what was that!!"

"Fuck that red head, he is probably jacking himself off…now let's conti-"Leaning closer.

"No!! What if something bad happened to Kyuubi?!" Pushed away.

"Come on, what could probably happened to him?" Leaning closer, again.

"Maybe he was attacked by ninjas!! Come on, let's go check on him!!" Pushed away.

"Naru-chan, I swear that you spend too much time in front of the tv."

"Come on, Sasu-chan… please?" The blond pouted cutely as he whined, while the raven only lightly glared in return.

"…fine, come on. If nothing happens to that fucking red head, I am so going to cut his ball off for breakfast_!!" '-how dare he ruined my plan of humping my Naru-chan, again!!_' he mentally added.

* * *

"Damn it!! Kami-sama, why me?? What have I done to receive such cruel punishment!! They are not real!! Please give me back my real nipples!!"

"Em, Kyuubi?"

"Great!! And now I am having some problems with me ears!!"

"… ano…"

"What the hell do you want? Are you too lonely and decided to chat with me as well?... oh and I almost forget, you could chat with my nipples, too, I am sure that they won't mind." The red head groaned sacrificially as he pinched and pulled both of his ears in frustration.

"No, thanks, red head, but I didn't know that you have the fetish of touching and talking to your own body, especially to those cute nipples of yours." Sasuke smirked with hint of amusement as he looked at the shocked Kyuubi, who was looking back at him with his eyes as large as saucers.

"How… when…??"

"Em… it's when Kyuubi was… em… playing with your… nipples?" The blond blushed cutely while the red head's face turned from bright red to pale white, then yellowish-green.

"You… you saw?"

"……" Instead of answering, Naruto only nodded.

"!!"

"Em… Kyuubi? Actually it's kinda… em… healthy for you to-"

"Take good care of yourself, ne, Naru-chan?"

"Hah?"

Taking a deep breath, the red head stormed towards the huge window and slammed open it as wide as he could, turning around to look at the confused blond again, he flashed him a weak smile that climbed out of the window.

"Kyuubi!! What are you doing??" Naruto quickly grabbed hold of his waist (since he was wearing any shirt.) as hard as he could, ignoring the fact that he will leave ugly scratch mars here and there.

"Let go of me, Naru-chan!! I am too embarrassed to live anymore since you saw… saw me… wuaaaaaa!! Let me die… just let me dieeee!!"

"Kyuubi!! Sasuke, come help!! I am not strong enough!!"

"Don't worry too much, red head, once you are dead, I shall take good care of Naru-chan." The raven smirked, waving his in the air.

"Sasuke!!" The blond glared.

"You… you cold-blooded, selfish, perverted, self-centered octopus!!" The red head barked, pointing an accusing finger towards the still smirking raven.

"Why thank you for your compliment, Kyuubi."

"Fuck!! I am not praising you, you pervert!!"

"Hmn, but still that's nothing compared to some one who was touching and talking to his own nipples…"

"……"

"……"

"Uwaaaaaa, Naru-chan, just let me dieeee!!"

"Teme, you are not helping, at all!!"

"Hmn."

"Sa-su-ke!!" The said raven sighed in defeat as he could hear the warning tone in the blond's voice.

"Fine, fine… hey, red head."

"Huh? What the-" just as Kyuubi wanted to turn around, a sharp blow ended behind his neck, effectively making the red head out cold.

"Eh-heh?! Kyuubi!!" Eyes widen in fear as he shook the lifeless body in his hands.

"Don't worry, just leave him here and he will wake up at the next morning or so." The raven explained, dragging the red head then dumped him carelessly onto his own bed.

"Bu-but-"

"Don't worry, my dear, let's continue with our sleep ne? We still have a lot of plans for tomorrow." Pushing the blond by his back out of the room.

"Eh? We have?"

* * *

**NEXT MORNING**

The red head was trembling like a leaf as he read the short note in his hand before balled them together with his fist angrily, veins could be seen popping on his forehead and face.

_'Dear Kyuu-chan,_

_Since you were sleeping so peacefully back then, as kind-hearted as I am, I did not wake you up from that sweet dreams of yours. Don't worry about Naru-chan, I shall keep him entertain. There's no need to wait for us though, since I already have plans for tonight with Naru-chan._

_P.S. There's no need to waste your time finding us right now, since you won't be able to figure out where I took Naru-chan with that brain of yours. Ja, have a nice day, ne?_

_Your best pal,_

_Uchiha Sasuke_

"UCHIHAAAA!! Give me back me Naru-channnnn!!"

**_DING DONG... DING DONG..._**

"Go away!! we didn't order pizza!!"

DING DONG... DING DONG...

"We didn't order newspaper either!!"

DING DONG... DING DONG...

"FUCK OFF before I chop your dick off and shove it into your ass!!"

...

"Finally, peace..."

DING DONG... DING DONG... DING DONG DING DONG...

"Gyaaa!! What the fuck do you want you-" The red head angrilly slammed the door open but only gasped as his flamming ruby orbs clashed with the bottomless onyx orbs.

"YOU!!"

"Hi, there, Kyuu-chan." The raven purred.

"What the hell are you doing here, prevert?"

"Em, waiting for you to chop my dick off and shove it into **_your _**ass?"

"Asshole."

"I bet you have a nice one."

"... you know, if you didn't leave within my sight within five minutes, i am going to call the police and-"

"Is this familiar?" The raven smirked in delight as he waved the red leather wallet in front of the shorter amle, effectively shutting him up.

"Wha-how?"

"You dropped this at our last... joyful encounter."

"Give it back!!" The red head tried to snatch back his wallet but only pouted when the taller male quickly retreated and put back the wallet into his pocket.

"Tsk, tsk, as a businessman, did you really believe I would have done something out of kindness, something that didn't benefit myself, Kyuu-chan? You are so naive."

"Then what the hell do you want?" Kyuubi growled dangerously but in the eye of the raven, he was just like a cute little growling vixen who demands attention.

"Hmn, let's see..." The raven smirked devilsih as he stepped closer to the shorted male, effectively trapping the said red head between him and the door. The smirk widen as a cute hue of pink decorated the tan face.

"We-well?" Kyuubi gulped nervously as he tried to act calm and glared back at the taller figure.

"Hmn, a simple date for the rest of today with me would do..."

"WHAAATTT!!"

TBC

**TADADAAAA, YES!! FINALLY FINISH WITH THIS CHAPPIEEE!! I AM SURE THAT ALL OF YOU SHOULD HAVE FIGURE OUT WHO WAS THAT 'PRINCE' AS WELL AS THE RAVEN HERE WHO ASKED KYUU-CHAN OUT FOR A DATE... RIGHT?**

**ANYWAYS, PLEASE DO REVIEW (ALTHOUGH I DO ADMIT THAT THIS CHAPPIE IS KNIDA CRAPPY... SIGH...) SINCE MY LIFE IS DEPENDING ON IT!!**


End file.
